


Enemies in Love

by Moonlight_Darkness



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkness/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkness
Summary: Misaki Kirihara has been working non-stop on many cases, including the one revolved around the infamous contractor BK-201. Not only has work occupied her mind, but a certain Chinese exchange student named Li has as well. Little does she know that the same innocent young man is in fact her enemy. But what will happen between them? Will the love they feel change their destiny?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I decided to start a fanfic revolving around Misaki and Hei from the anime Darker Than Black. It's been a while since I watched it, but I still remember a few things, especially my love for Hei needing to be with Misaki (no hate to the Yin x Hei fans) I just prefer this couple more ^_^ (don't get me wrong, I love Yin too ._.)
> 
> For those of you who have not seen Darker Than Black, I recommend it :P It has a lot of action in it, the story is amazing and the characters are awesome ^-^
> 
> Anyway, for all of you Hei x Misaki lovers, I give to you a story about them. Please leave reviews if you would like :D They make my day!

Another day of hunting contractors was the usual routine for Misaki Kirihara. As the chief of the Public Security Bureau there were hardly any breaks. Lately the crimes and investigations have been piling up, leaving Misaki to work for long hours through the night at home. The place that was supposed to be her sanctuary ended up being yet another place to imprison her.

At times Misaki wished that life could grant her more leisure and time to pursue some form of happiness that didn't come from work. As a workaholic, the mountains of paper didn't faze her, but when she came across her long time friend Kanami, she always started to wonder. Never in her life did Misaki have a relationship, she believed that they were a waste of time and no guy had ever caught her interest.

That is…until she met a Chinese exchange student named Li. He wasn't necessarily the type of person Misaki believed she would come to like, but something about him attracted her. His face was one factor – God only knows how many girls have fallen for his looks alone. His personality was also another factor - very genuine and appealing. The way he would freeze up at times when he made some kind of mistake made Misaki smile, something she ordinarily wouldn't do.

Just thinking about the young college student made her heart skip a beat. Luckily no one was in her small apartment to see the redness on her face. If only she could get to know Li better…Would something be able to grow between them? At this thought, Misaki quickly shook her head.

"What on Earth are you thinking Misaki?" This wasn't like her. She never gushed over any man, so why now? She was supposed to be more focused on her major case – the one that revolved around BK-201. For months now Misaki hasn't been able to capture the contractor. He was very swift with his movements and made it impossible for her to bring him down. After every failed attempt Misaki felt hopeless. At times she wondered if she was really capable of taking on the job.

I'm starting to doubt myself again…Maybe I should go for a walk and grab something to eat.

Fast food was Misaki's escape from a life of turmoil. Since she was a young girl she loved to eat the greasy food that delighted her taste buds with joy. Getting off the couch and putting on her jacket, Misaki made her way out of her small lonely apartment.

"I should probably think about getting a cat…" The words slipped out of her mouth as she gently closed the door and left.

-xxxxxx-

It was already close to eight o'clock as Hei soundlessly sat in his partly empty apartment. The mission earlier went well; at least that's what Huang told him. Now there was nothing else to do but sit in his crummy little apartment for the rest of the night and think about a certain police chief.

Misaki Kirihara. The name was one that he couldn't manage to forget even if he tried to. He had encountered her a few times as his persona Li, but also as BK-201. Every time he saw her he couldn't help but inwardly smile…something he didn't do too often. Her fighting spirit, her beauty and her persistence were enough to make him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time.

Amber was his first love, but that was in the past. Hei hated remembering the times with her and his little sister. They only brought back the pain he felt when we couldn't see them again. Since then, his life's purpose had been dedicated to hunting contractors. At least with that he was able to move around and not dwell too deep into his thoughts.

Thinking it through, Hei decided to go out and grab a bite to eat. There was nothing in his home that screamed delicious or eat me. He had worked all day with little food in his system. So it was about time that he filled up his stomach.

-xxxxxx-

Misaki was waiting in line at her favorite fast food place. She had already decided that she'd order a burger with some large fries and a soda. It was a shame that Kanami couldn't join her. She had a date with some guy she met. So Misaki was left to eat dinner alone. She was used to it, but sometimes she wished she had someone to talk and laugh with.

"Kirihara-san?"

Misaki wasn't expecting to hear her name nor was she expecting to see a familiar face once she turned around. "Li-kun!"

"It's a surprise bumping into you here. How have you been?" Hei asked with his innocent persona voice and smile to match.

"I've been fine, just busy. H-How about you?" Misaki felt her heart beating rapidly within her chest. She wasn't prepared to face Li after a while of not seeing him.

"I've been fine too. Classes and my part-time have me busy."

Misaki smiled, "I remember that life. It wasn't too long ago so it still feels like it was only yesterday."

The person in front of Misaki was next to order. The line had gone down rather quickly. Then again Misaki was too busy sulking that she hadn't noticed. Hei, on the other hand, noticed that Misaki was alone – the perfect opportunity to sit down and talk with her.

"Umm, Kirihara-san, are you going to eat here or take your food home?"

The clumsily innocent tone of voice made Misaki's heart skip in joy. "I was planning on eating here. I wanted to get away from my apartment for a while."

"I have the same reason for coming here," Hei replied.

This was Misaki's chance to talk more with Li and she knew another chance like this would probably never happen again. "Li, would you mind sitting with me? It would be nice to have someone to talk to while I'm here."

"Of course."

Hei liked the way things were going. Here he was with the woman he had been thinking about non-stop. He would be able to learn more about her and see who she really was when she wasn't on the line of duty.

Food and a pretty face…Just my luck, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki was in fact amazed at the large amount of food that both she and Li could eat. They had already gone through two complete orders each and were finishing up their third. It was nice having someone who she could enjoy food with. Kanami was usually picky and would scold Misaki on her enormous appetite.

Looking at Li eat was something else she really liked. He had such a cute way of enjoying his meal. While observing him, Misaki couldn't help but stare at his collar bones. Anyone could tell that he had a muscular build underneath his clothes. It made her wonder if she would ever get to see for herself.

Wait…What am I thinking?! Misaki thought as she looked a bit embarrassed by her own thoughts. Li noticed her red face. "Is everything alright?"

"A-Ah, yes! I was just thinking about something, don't worry about it!" Misaki replied, quickly grabbing onto her drink and taking a sip. Li also moved to grab his drink and took a sip. A small silence formed between them, something Misaki didn't want to continue.

"So Li-kun, what do you do for fun?"

Kill contractors… He thought. "I don't do much. School and my part-time usually take up most of my time. What about you Kirihara-san?"

"Hmm, not much either. I'm usually focused on work that I forget about everything else. Quite an interesting life I have, right?" She said as she began to laugh.

"I would think that someone like Kirihara-san would have a boyfriend to hang out with," Li responded with a smile. Misaki nearly spat out her drink. Li looked at her a bit worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No! I just wasn't expecting you to say something like that."

So then she doesn't have a boyfriend… Hei inwardly noted. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just something I've been thinking about for a while. You're really amazing so it's a bit unbelievable that no one has taken you."

"It's probably due to my workaholic attitude and ability to frighten people that I don't have anyone."

"You don't frighten me." Li replied. Not even when you're trying to kill me in my reaper form.

Misaki felt at ease with his kind words. Sure she's heard a few men say nice things to her before, but something about it being Li made it all the more special. He was her opposite, but at the same time similar to her. There was a balance and that alone made her happy. Coming to her senses Misaki realized they had been in the fast food place for nearly two hours. It was about time she get back to work.

"We should start heading our separate ways. It's getting late," she said, though secretly, she wished that she could spend more time with him. Li nodded his head in agreement. He had to get back soon, before Mao returned to the apartment and saw no sign of him. The two got up and made their way outside.

"Thanks for hanging out with me again. It was fun," Misaki said as she stretched her hand out for a hand shake. Li took her hand and smiled. "I had fun too." They looked at one another for a few more moments until they realized that their hands were still together. Misaki quickly pulled away, a bit flustered that she got caught up in his gaze.

"I-I'll get going. Take care!" Misaki said as she turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Li yelled out as he ran up to her, "You're walking home?"

"It's not that far from here. I'll be okay. I am a cop after all."

"Let me walk you home. It's the least I can do," Li said, hoping that she would agree to it. Misaki looked at him a bit surprised but then smiled. "Alright, let's go."

The two began to walk off and headed to Misaki's apartment complex. The night breeze was soothing and the night sky was calming. The walk to Misaki's apartment building felt like it went by too quickly. Before she even knew it, they were already there.

"This is it. Thank you again Li-kun. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome. Have a good-night."

Misaki smiled, "You too."

As Misaki began to turn and walk towards the front door, she felt Li grab onto her arm. She turned to look at him, but before she could even utter a word, lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw Li kissing her. He then pulled away.

"I thought we'd both have a little dessert," he said with a timid smile.

Misaki was confused by what had just happened. It's not that she didn't like it, but did it really happen or was she imagining it again? Li continued to smile, not being at all fazed by Misaki's lack of a reply. "I'll get going now. Please take care of yourself Kirihara-san!"

With that Li turned around and walked away, leaving Misaki to stand alone, still surprised. All she could think about was the kiss, all she could feel was the kiss…and all she wanted more than anything at that moment was to re-live it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hei didn't understand himself why he decided to kiss Misaki out of the blue. He could have simply smiled and turned away, but no, he had to do something out of the ordinary. Something about her made him think and want to do things he never would have imagined. But that still didn't change the fact that she was the cop who was chasing him down. Instead of thinking how nice it would be to spend a night with her, he needed to focus more on what tasks laid ahead.

Making his way to a vacant park, Hei spotted the usual three waiting for him. Huang put down his newspaper and looked over as Hei approached them nonchalantly. "And where have you been?" Huang asked, a bit aggravated with the young man in front of him.

"I was busy with a job," Hei replied. Mao stood up next to Yin as he laughed. "A job? How is eating with that police woman a job?"

Hei looked at Mao then looked at Yin. It was obvious that she was the one who ratted him out. "She's suspicious of my alter ego Li being BK-201. If I get her mind away from those suspicions, then that'll be one last problem to deal with."

Huang smirked. "How are you planning to do that? Do you plan on making her fall deeply in love with you? Well if that's what you were thinking, you're wasting your time. I've heard that woman is a piece of work and very stubborn."

It was true. Misaki wasn't really one to give out the out-going easy friendly vibe. She dedicated her life to her job and never flinched when she had to hunt down Contractors. She was fierce and brave. It was that side of her that caught his interests aside from her similar appetite and love for food.

Mao yawned into his paw as he then set his eyes back on Hei. "Hei may be onto something Huang."

"HUH?!" Huang exclaimed with surprise.

"If he gets that woman distracted with his alter ego, then we may have some slack when it comes to hunting down Contractors. We do have an important assignment coming up. It would be nice not having to deal with her or her underlings."

Huang scoffed in annoyance while Yin continued to look off into the distance. "Huang is jealous," she said, making the older man jump and look at her in surprise. "Jealous?! Why would I be jealous? The boy is practically digging his own grave by being around her!"

Hei stood silent while he watched Huang ramble on and on about not being jealous and having a secret love life of his own. After a few moments he began to think about Misaki. Underneath her professional attire was a beautiful woman that could cause any man to feel weak in the knees. It was obvious that her subordinate Saitou was affected. It made him wonder whether the two of them ever had some type of relationship or if it's just a one-sided love. Either way, the thought of another man around Misaki with the intentions of pursing her annoyed him a bit. He had to make sure that Li was the only one she wanted.

"Hei."

Hei looked towards Mao while realizing that Huang had finally shut his mouth. "Do whatever is necessary to keep Miss Kirihara occupied. It's either that or she'll have to be killed. Got it?"

Hei nodded his head. Just like him and his team, Misaki was also an asset to the police force. He was attracted to her and perhaps even liked her, but he needed to keep his emotions in check.

-xxxx-

Misaki was combing her hair for any tangles while she looked over a few documents. After a nice warm shower, she could feel the exhaustion in her body and made it her goal to get to bed as soon as she could. Although it seemed as if she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. The image of Li kissing her still lingered in her mind. Why would he do something so unexpected? Was it his way of showing that he was interested in her?

That little hint of hope brought a smile to her face. She only wished she could have invited him inside for a while. The time they had spent together felt like it went by too quickly. Then again he might have gotten the wrong idea with her invitation; he was a man after all, a timid one, but a man nonetheless.

Misaki's phone started to ring. She looked over to see that it was Kanami and immediately thought that there was new information about BK-201. Picking up the phone, Misaki didn't hesitate to get to the point.

"Kanami! Did you locate BK-201?"

"Misaki, I'm at home. Of course I haven't located him. Are you still working?"

Misaki sighed. "Yes, but I'm at home. Is there an emergency or did something happen?"

"Can't I just call you to talk? Seriously, all you ever think about is work, work, work. Live a little! Besides, I want to know the details. Don't think I don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Li. I saw the two of you eating out earlier. How cute!"

Misaki's face went bright red. She didn't know that they had been spotted and worse by Kanami of all people.

"Misaki, I want details. What did you two talk about? Did he take you home?! Oh my gosh, is he there right now?!"

"No, he's not here! If you think I'll have a one night stand, you really don't know me. I have more important things to focus on!" Misaki was feeling really embarrassed. In a way she was lying to her friend. If Li had come into her apartment, she couldn't say for sure nothing would have happened.

"Aww but Misaki! You must be attracted to him. He's cute, kind, seems to eat a lot just like you and has a very delicious looking body. Don't act like you haven't noticed those collar bones."

"K-Kanami!"

"Are you planning to see him again?"

"I-I don't know. I'm busy with work and he has a busy schedule too. It was by coincidence that we ran into each other." Deep inside Misaki did hope that she would see him again and soon. When it came to Li, it felt like she was able to breathe and surround herself with a peaceful atmosphere. He, in a way, was her stress-reliever, her escape from a life full of violence and uncertainty.

"Well if you do you better tell me! I'll forgive you this time, okay? Get some rest and have sweet dreams with Mr. Handsome."

"Kanami!"

With a laugh Kanami said bye to her friend and hung up. Misaki put her phone down and sighed. Kanami was having fun teasing her. She had kept bringing up Li ever since that incident at the lingerie section of a store. Maybe she saw past Misaki's denial and saw that she really did have feelings for the Chinese exchange student. That was probably the reason she was trying so hard on getting Misaki to open up and chase after him.

In a fairy tale, Misaki would easily give up everything for love. She would confess her feelings to Li and have him say the three sweet words she longed to hear right back. Whenever she day- dreamed, it would have something to do with Li. Whether it was one of them enjoying a slow dance together, eating at a buffet or passionately kissing on her bed – every daydream made her yearn for him more. But this was real life and she knew that she couldn't let him take her eyes off of her main priority. BK-201 had to be captured and she needed to be the one to do it.

Turning off her lamp and making her way to bed, Misaki took off her glasses and went to lie down. She started thinking about the Black Reaper and when he would make his next move. She had to be ready for it. Once that ruthless killer was out of the way, then could she pursue a happy ending with Li.


	4. Chapter 4

"Misaki…"

Tender lips trailed down Misaki's neck. A blissful sensation ran throughout her body with every touch. Li was hovering above her, his toned upper body enticing her even more. At first Misaki felt a bit embarrassed as Li unbuttoned her shirt and started to kiss her, starting from her forehead and all the way down to her stomach. She couldn't remember how exactly the two ended up in their current situation, but she didn't complain – it was a dream come true.

Arching her back from the small bite she felt Li give her, she desperately wanted him to take the next step. Sounds escaped her lips that she hardly could control. While she was usually the dominate one at work, right then and there, it was Li who was possessing her. He moved his hands gently down her long smooth legs while brushing his lips ever so slightly against her exposed skin.

"Li-kun…"

-xxxx-

Misaki's alarm started to ring, awakening her from her dream. It took her a few seconds to realize that everything she experienced wasn't real. What was happening to her? If she wasn't being tied down with thoughts of work, she was being tied down with thoughts of Li. Moving to shut off her alarm, Misaki got out of bed and stretched out her muscles. It was another day, which meant another Contractor must be the new target.

Making her way towards her balcony doors, she could see the sun shining brightly outside. Without caring that she just woke up, Misaki slide open the glass door and stepped outside to look at the clear blue sky. The fresh air really did feel refreshing against her skin.

"Kirihara-san!"

Misaki was taken aback from suddenly hearing her name. Looking down, she froze instantly as she saw Li standing in front of her apartment complex. "L-Li-kun!"

"I'm on my way to school. I came to ask if you wanted to eat dinner together?"

"A-Ah, sure!"

"I'll come by here around seven."

"That sounds good to me. I'll see you then!"

Li smiled as he waved and then walked off. Misaki watched as he left, wondering if her bed head and unwashed face scared him. She would be seeing him tonight, something she was hoping for since the night before. Would they go eat fast food again or would they go to a restaurant instead? Would it be awkward or easy-going? She wondered if Li really did feel anything with that kiss. Or was it just a quick gesture to lighten up the awkwardness she felt while the two stood in front of her apartment?

So many thoughts ran through her mind and she hadn't even eaten breakfast.

-xxxx-

Hei felt a bit exhausted. He wasn't able to get enough sleep the night before due to his never-ending thoughts of Misaki. Some of the thoughts had to deal with how he would distract her while the others weren't ones he would want to share. He was supposed to meet up with Huang at his apartment complex for his next assignment. From what Mao told him, it had something to do with an imitation of himself. Somehow, someone was able to steal Hei's DNA and create another Black Reaper. The thought of it all irritated him. He'd definitely make sure to kill both the imitation and the person who created it.

As he approached Huang's apartment building, he spotted a couple walking out. From the looks of it they were happy, talking about what they would do for their next date night. It made Hei wonder if that could ever be him and Misaki? Perhaps in a dream world, but in reality, it was probably impossible. Shaking the thoughts away, Hei made his way into the building and up to Huang's apartment room.

Inside, Huang was skimming through the day's newspaper. He was reading an article about BK-201 causing another scene late last night. Crumpling the paper within his hands, a knock was heard at the door. The older man threw the newspaper to the side and went to open it.

"You're going to need to get rid of this fake," he said as he turned around and walked back into his apartment. Hei stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Huang went to sit down on his worn-out black couch and lit a cigarette. Hei stood still, waiting for the man to continue on. After a long puff and exhale, Huang looked at Hei. "Tomorrow night there will be a banquet in honor of a company's president. He will most likely be the target of this fake."

"Why would it go after him?"

"It appears that the company's president is a good friend of one of the higher ups in the Syndicate. If he's killed or taken, then it'll be bad for us. So that's why you need to go and stop that fake. Understood?"

"It should be fine."

"Good, then I have nothing to worry about. We can't screw this up. Also, make sure that cop woman doesn't know about it. She'll probably try and arrest the man."

Hei nodded his head. He had a few ways to make sure Misaki wouldn't know about the ordeal. And if she happens to find out, he had a few ideas on how to keep her from showing up.

-xxxx-

It was fifteen minutes before seven and Misaki was still in her office working. The incident that occurred with BK-201 was all over the news. If only she could have known, then she would have been able to track him down and arrest him. She was hoping luck would be on her side and give her some kind of lead as to where the black reaper would strike next. Sadly, there was little chance of that happening.

Saitou entered her room causing her to stop reading through some papers and look up at him. "Did something come up?" she asked. Saitou shook his head no. Misaki sighed as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. Saitou stepped further into the room and hesitantly began to speak.

"Hey chief, some of us are going out to eat and we were wondering if you wanted to come along. You seemed really tense all day so we thought it would help you unwind."

Misaki couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Saitou, but I think I'll call it a day. I'm supposed to meet up with someone soon."

"Ah alright. Then have a good night chief and we'll keep you posted if we find out anything new."

Misaki nodded in response, giving Saitou the sign that he was able to leave the room. She stood up and looked over at the clock. She needed to hurry back to her apartment. Li would be waiting for her and she couldn't afford to be late. Even after a long day full of frustrations, just knowing that she would be able to spend time with him made her forget all of her worries. Grabbing her keys and her purse, Misaki quickly turned off the lights and made her way out of her office.

-xxxx-

Misaki had arrived on time. As she got out of her car Li had walked up to the building, holding a few bags in his hands. Misaki waved at him as she quickly made her way to his side.

"So where should we go?" she asked.

Li smiled, "I thought I'd cook something up for us this time, if that's okay with you." Misaki looked at him in surprise and then at the bags that contained grocery items. Was he really planning on making dinner for them? The gesture was enough to make her heart flutter with happiness.

"That sounds really nice. Come on in."

The two began to make their way into the apartment complex and up to Misaki's room. It wasn't until they were inside her apartment that she realized Li was in her home, taking out the groceries he bought on her kitchen table. Li looked up at her.

"You can relax Kirihara-san. You probably had a long day. I'll take care of dinner."

"A-Alright. I'll go shower while you're preparing the food. If you need anything, call for me."

Li nodded his head as Misaki turned around and made her way out of sight. Once Hei heard the bathroom door close he decided to take a quick look around. He wanted to make sure there weren't any hidden weapons lying around. Besides that, he also wanted to see in full detail the place where Misak lived. It was a cozy apartment, big enough for two people and fit for an officer like her. It was a nice feeling knowing that he was able to finally visit her sanctuary, but at the same time it made him feel a little on edge. Would they only eat dinner and then call it a night…or would something else happen? Hei did give Mao and Huang his word that he would keep Misaki away from their affairs.

He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, letting him know that he should start preparing dinner. He liked to cook, but usually it was for himself. The thought of cooking for Misaki too made him feel a bit eager to see how she would react to his food. Cutting up some vegetables and cooking up some rice along with strips of meat, Hei began to whip up a meal that would overload Miss Kirihara's taste buds.

-xxxx-

Misaki was now out of the shower and wearing her favorite pair of sleeping clothes. A plain white tank top and black shorts – nothing really sexy, but she didn't want to scare Li away. So she decided to take the simple approach. From her room, she could smell the delicious aroma of food, making her stomach start to grumble. Putting on her glasses, Misaki made her way out of her room and into the living room. There, she saw that Li had already set up the table with plates of food and drinks.

This looks really good…she thought.

Li entered the room with the last plate of rice as he saw Misaki looking at the table in awe. "Please sit Kirihara-san." Misaki did as she was told, sitting down and admiring the meal that the person she liked made for them. Li took a seat across from her on the floor and put down the plate of rice in front of him.

"This looks delicious Li-kun! I didn't know you knew how to cook!"

He laughed. "It's one of my personal hobbies. I do hope you like it. It's been a while since I've cooked for someone else."

The two smiled at one another as they picked up their chopsticks and began to dig in. The reaction on Misaki's face told Hei that she found food flavor heaven.

"This is amazing! I should have you cook for me more often!" Misaki cheered as she took another bite.

"I wouldn't mind being your personal chef from time to time. Then we'd be able to see each other a little more."

Misaki's heart jumped in her chest. Was this a sign that Li actually wanted to spend more time with her? But was it on a friendship level? She wanted to ask, but the fear of embarrassment held her back. She wasn't about to ruin her chances of keeping Li in her life.

As the two continued eating, a heavy downpour of rain was heard outside. Misaki remembered hearing that there would be a bad storm. She was glad it didn't come while she was on the road. She turned her attention onto Li who was looking towards the window with a bit of concern.

"I didn't know it was going to rain. Do you have an umbrella I can borrow Kirihara-san?"

"I wouldn't want you to walk out in this rain. I can give you a ride home."

"No, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. It's dangerous driving through storms."

"Then why don't you stay the night?"

Crap…

Misaki felt a blush creeping up on her face. She really hoped that Li would take it as a friendly gesture and not in the other way. He looked at her a bit taken aback for a few seconds but then smiled. "That would be great! Thank you Kirihara-san!" Misaki smiled. She loved the kind tone in his voice – it was alluring.

After finishing up their meal, they both continued to sit and look out the window. It was then that the power cut off, leaving them in the dark.

"Oh come on!" Misaki yelled in annoyance. "Let me get some candles."

"I'll put away the plates," Li replied as he got up and began to pile up the dishes. Misaki walked over to a cabinet and took out two candles and some matches. While she went over to the table and lit them up, she realized that the atmosphere was turning somewhat romantic. Li came out of the kitchen and went to sit next to Misaki on the floor.

"It's raining really hard, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah. A power outage doesn't happen too often here so it must be bad."

Li was really close to her, looking at the flames swaying within the candles. Misaki didn't know what to do or say to ease up her nervousness. She hoped that Li wouldn't notice.

Come on Misaki, think of something quick!

"Um Li-kun, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Oh crap…

Li turned to look at her. "I'm not sure. What can we do…? Does Kirihara-san have any ideas?"

Making my dream come true…

"Ah, um, maybe play some hand games or some verbal games. If not then we can just talk."

"That sounds fine. You must have a lot of stories to tell with you being an officer."

"Hmm I do, but not all of them are very interesting. There's a certain criminal I've been trying to hunt down for a while now but no luck."

"Is this criminal dangerous?"

"He's a contractor and he's killed many so yes he's dangerous. My goal is to capture him as soon as I can."

"Then please be careful Kirihara-san. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Misaki looked at Li's sincere face of concern. It was nice to know that he cared about her.

"Hey Li-kun, why don't we pour a few drinks? It's been a while since I've had one."

"Sure," he replied.

Misaki took out a bottle of wine and two glasses as they started to drink glass after glass, while sitting in silence, listening to nothing but the rain outside. After twenty minutes passed Misaki felt a little light-headed. She inwardly scolded herself for drinking a bit too much. It must have been because of Li. Looking over at him, she saw that he was looking at the flames again, but this time more intensively. She reached out to grab his arm.

"Li-kun…I'm sorry for making you drink. I-I think we should go to sleep. I'll get you a pillow and sheets…"

As Misaki started to get up, Li pulled her back down and into his arms. He pressed her body against his and kissed away at her lips. Misaki was a bit too out of it to understand what exactly was going on – in her mind, it was probably another dream. So like the night before, she gave in to the sensations of Li's touch, of his warmth and passionate kisses.

Hei, on the other hand, wasn't feeling the least bit tipsy. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to feel Misaki and taste her as soon as her could.


	5. Chapter 5

In the midst of it all, Misaki had a hard time comprehending what was going on. Something about being with Li while drunk wasn't something she wanted. She didn't want to have a one night stand and then have the two regret it the day after. She didn't even know if he felt the same way, if he was only doing this because he was out of it.

"Li…We can't…"

Hei stopped kissing her neck and directed his eyes onto hers. What was she saying? Just a few minutes ago she seemed to be enjoying it. Was he rushing things a little too quickly? Did she not feel the same way he felt for her?

This rejection made him feel pain – a pain that he didn't want to feel. He leaned away from her.

"I'm sorry Kirihara-san…I don' know what got into me."

Misaki kept her gaze on his face. "No, it was my fault. I'm the one who thought of the brilliant idea to drink. Maybe we should just get to bed. I won't hear the end of Saitou's mouth if he sees me not at my best."

"Saitou-san really cares about Kirihara-san. I shouldn't do anything that would upset him." Maybe she's actually in love with that subordinate, Hei thought. As much as he wanted her heart to revolve around him, he could see that it would be a challenge. Perhaps making a move while she wasn't in the right mind set wasn't the best way to go.

Misaki looked at Li a bit confused. Why would he not want to upset Saitou?

Does he think we're…

"N-No! You've got it all wrong!"

"Eh?"

"Saitou is only my subordinate! We don't have a relationship other than that!"

"But he would still get upset if something happened to you."

"Yes he would, but that's something you don't need to worry about. I'm fine."

No…Misaki wasn't fine. It felt like Li was regretful for what he did, as if he didn't intend to do it. That made Misaki feel like he wasn't interested in her. He blamed it on the liquor, not on himself.

"You should get some rest," he said, "I'll clean up." Li grabbed the bottle and the two glass cups as he stood up and made his way out of the room. Misaki had the urge to run after him and ask him why he had kissed her again. She wanted to know if there was any meaning behind the two incidents.

Misaki's phone began to ring, snapping her out of her thoughts and moving to pick up her phone. It was Saitou.

"Hello, Saitou."

"Chief! BK-201 has been spotted!"

"Where?!"

"Near the bell tower! You need to hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

Misaki tossed her phone onto her couch and quickly stood up. She ran into her room, stripping out of her sleeping clothes and into her professional blue suit in an instant. The light-headed feeling would have to be dealt with later. Right now, she couldn't let this opportunity slip her by. Grabbing her gun from inside her drawer, she ran back out and secured it inside of her jacket.

Li stepped out of the kitchen. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah Li! Something just came up. I need to get going. Please, get a pillow and some sheets from my closet and get some rest."

"You're planning on going out in your condition?"

"I have no choice. I'll be fine. I'll see you later!"

Misaki ran out of her apartment as fast as she could, leaving Li to stand all alone in the empty place. The façade quickly disappeared as soon as she left. He could hear a cat meowing and knew instantly who is was. Hei walked over to her room and spotted Mao outside the balcony doors. He moved over to slide one of the doors open.

"What's going on?" Hei asked.

"It seems like that BK-201 impersonator is causing havoc again."

"Then I'll go stop him."

"I wouldn't recommend it Hei. By the time you get there, he'll already have disappeared. What you need to focus on is tomorrow night. That's when you'll be able to strike."

Hei looked out at the pouring rain. He could see Misaki's blue car driving off onto the main street and making a quick turn. She'd be disappointed once she arrived, that Hei was sure about. Mao walked into the room and looked around.

"Hmm, she has a nice place. What were you two up to?"

"Not much. We ate, talked and drank a little. She let me stay over due to the storm."

"Are you planning to do anything once she comes back? You're plan is to keep her away from our assignments and frankly you're not doing a good job."

Hei looked back at Mao with a serious look. "I can't easily seduce her when I'm Li. It has to gradually happen."

"Gradually happen? How long is that going to take? Hei, you don't have time for all of that. It's either make her fall in love with Li or kill her. The Syndicate doesn't want any more problems."

Hei knew that those were his only options. He didn't want to kill Misaki, but after what happened a few moments ago, maybe that was the only option he had left. Hei wanted nothing more than to get to know her better and have something other than a friendship blossom between them. But then again how would that be possible when he was lying to her? He wasn't just Li, but also BK-201 and Hei.

What was he going to do after she fell in love with him? A contractor like him wouldn't be able to live a normal life. These thoughts clouded his mind with doubts and frustration. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd fall in love again, and yet he did – and to make things worse, with the woman who was hunting him down.

Looking at Mao, Hei had made a decision. He would have to threaten Misaki as BK-201 to keep her away.


	6. Chapter 6

After painstaking minutes of searching the area, Misaki finally accepted that BK-201 had escaped once again. Witnesses had given her some information on the Black Reaper attacking a contractor, but neither the criminal nor the victim was found. It frustrated Misaki that every time she found a lead, BK-201 would always slip her by. What did she have to do to capture him? Was there a way for her to bring him down? And if so, what? She wanted to know the answer, but deep down she already knew that she probably would never find it.

Sighing in disappointed Misaki decided that there was no more reason to stay there. She had left Li behind in her dark apartment. If there were a prize for the best host of the year, she would definitely not even be nominated. Turning to Saitou, Misaki gave him the signal of dismissal and began to walk off to where she parked her car.

XXXXXXXX

Arriving back to her apartment, Misaki was trying to think of the best thing to say once she was in front of Li. She did tell him that she was going out, but it was still a bit rude to run out on him like that. Making her way to her apartment door, Misaki thought it was best to just tell him about BK-201. Li seemed like someone she could trust and maybe even someone she could vent on when she felt at a loss.

Opening her door, Misaki entered her apartment. Inside, it was still dark just like the rest of the building. The storm had died down, but it would probably take until the next day for the power to come back. Walking further into her home, Misaki noticed the complete silence. Where was Li? There was no sign of him neither in the living room nor in the kitchen. She slowly made her way towards the bathroom, seeing that it was also empty.

Did he leave...?

At the thought, Misaki couldn't help but feel a little sad. She had most likely made Li feel embarrassed for what had happen between them. It didn't help leaving him alone a few moments later. It wouldn't surprise her if Li never wanted to talk to her again. Thinking that made her wish she could turn back time and change everything.

With her shoulders lowered in defeat, Misaki walked into her room. All she wanted to do at the moment was sleep. There were too many disappointments in the day and what better way to get away then enter dream world.

In an instant and without warning, Misaki was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered with a gloved hand. She could feel the strong body behind her and cursed herself from not being more alert, even in her own home.

"Walk with me," the low voice said as he began to lead Misaki towards her body length mirror. As soon as they stood in front of it, she saw who the intruder was. There, through the reflection, was the ominous mask that belonged to no one other then BK-201. This made Misaki curse herself even more. Had she felt his presence and not had her mind on Li, she would have been able to take out her gun instead of falling into this criminal's embrace.

Standing there, with eyes glaring at the man in the reflection, Misaki was waiting for whatever he planned to do. After a few more seconds of silence, BK-201tightened his grip around her.

"If you keep putting your nose into my business, you will be killed." The low voice was a bit intimidating, but Misaki kept her emotions in tact and stood firm, without a trace of worry on her face. BK-201 slowly took his hand away from her mouth, but kept his tight grip. "You don't even flinch when the very person behind you can easily kill you."

"Even if you were to kill me, my men would still hunt you down."

"You shouldn't try to act so brave in front of a criminal. I know your weaknesses and can use them against you if you don't take my warning."

Misaki wanted nothing more than to somehow escape his embrace and tackle him down. The only thing that brought her relief was knowing that Li wasn't there. If he were put into danger because of her, she would never forgive herself. It had happened only once before when they first met, but now that she knew him better, she wanted the Chinese exchange student to stay away from her life as a cop. The situation she was in now was a good reason why.

"You're quiet. Are my words sinking in?" BK-201 said.

"Your threats don't scare me at the least."

"You say that now, but would you still feel the same way if I were to go after that guy you were with earlier? Li, was it?"

Panic.

How did he know about Li? Did he come across Li when he got here? What if he had Li captured and held hostage somewhere? All these horrible thoughts ran through Misaki's mind. If anything happened to Li, she'd loose her composure right then and there.

"Leave him out of this. This is between you and me."

"So he does mean that much to you…Tell me, would you give up on trying capturing me for his sake?" Inside, Hei knew that this was the best way to get Misaki to listen. If he couldn't quickly seduce her as Li, then he could threaten her as BK-201.

Misaki remained silent. She cared a lot about Li, but was he worth giving up on capturing BK-201? For so long nothing mattered more than her job. So why now was she actually hesitant with her answer? How could Li do this to her after so few encounters? Biting her lip with frustration, Misaki decided enough was enough.

"Do you have Li held hostage somewhere?" She needed to know.

"I might have him somewhere, but I'll only confirm that with you after you tell me you'll give up."

"…Alright, you win…I won't go after you anymore. Just leave Li alone."

Hei could see the pain in Misaki's eyes. It took all of her strength to say those words and throw in the towel. It also showed how much she really did care about Li. Hei wished he could turn her around, take off his mask and kiss her. He wished he could tell her who he really was and how she had been haunting his thoughts since they first met. But it just couldn't be. If he did something like that, Misaki would be in even more danger. He couldn't have that.

"I'll keep my word as long as you keep yours. Don't try to think you'll be able to trick me. Got it?"

Misaki nodded her head.

Hei loosened his grip a little. "Li isn't in any danger. I saw him heading back to his apartment building. I won't target him unless you make me do it. Misaki Kirihara, his life lies in your hands…Remember that."

Once those words were spoken a small electrical current went through Misaki without warning. Her body became limp as she passed out in Hei's arms. He gently picked her up and walked over to her bed, placing her down onto the soft cushion. Removing her glasses and placing them on the nightstand, Hei couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her lips were tempting, so very tempting. What would it be like to always feel those lips?

"Hei…"

Turning around Hei came to see Mao, who was walking out from under the bed.

"It looks like she'll listen and stay away from you. A job well done, Huang will be pleased."

Hei could care less how Huang would feel. He did it to protect Misaki. She had become someone important in his life and he wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him. Mao looked over at Misaki and then back at Hei.

"We should get going. We need to get the plan set for tomorrow night."

"Then let's go."

Mao began to walk off as Hei turned away from Misaki and made his way towards the balcony doors. He slid it open but before he stepped outside, he took one last look at Misaki lying on her bed.

A contractor shouldn't fall in love with a human…Especially with the one who wants to hunt him down…But you can still dream with Li Misaki…Dream for the both of us…

With those final thoughts, Hei stepped outside, closed the door and ran off with Mao.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening her eyes to the bright sunlight shining into her room, Misaki felt a bit weary. After a few seconds of being fully awake her eyes went wide. Quickly lifting herself up and taking out her gun she looked around. BK-201 was gone.

He got away…

Lowering her gun Misaki remembered the conversation she had with the contractor. He knew about Li and how important he was to her. For Li she was willing to give up on catching BK-201, but she wondered if the contractor would really keep his word. Deciding to take action, Misaki needed to go see if Li was okay. Thoughts of BK-201 betraying their deal and going to hurt Li made her stomach turn.

Getting up, Misaki hid her gun back inside her jacket and made her way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving to Li's apartment complex, Misaki came across the land lady Misuzu, cleaning the front of the building with her broom. Misuzu looked up at her and smiled.

"Chief Kirihara, what brings you here?"

"Ah, good morning. I came by to see Li. Do you know if he's home?"

Misuzu gave Misaki a strange look until it slowly turned into a look of mischief.

"Could you happen to be on duty or is this a personal matter?"

Misaki felt a bit embarrassed by the way Misuzu was looking at her. If she could easily tell that there was something in Misaki's heart for Li, then he really was getting to her.

"I came to talk to him about something important. So do you know if he's here?"

Misuzu laughed. "Yes, he's here. Go on ahead Miss Kirihara. I'll act as if I didn't see anything. Li's a good boy and having a beautiful strong woman like you can do him some good."

With a smirk and wink, Misuzu turned and walked away, leaving Misaki alone with her embarrassment. She slowly began to make her way to Li's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in his apartment, Hei was fervently eating a bowl of rice. Sitting next to him, Mao still couldn't believe how much the guy could eat. He always wondered where it all went and how there would always be room for more.

"You're eating more vigorously than you usually do. Is there a reason?"

Hei paused. "Not exactly. We have a big assignment tonight so I thought I could be energized."

"Energized? I doubt eating that much will help. You barely slept a wink last night."

Hei ignored Mao and continued to eat. He didn't want to tell him that the reason he couldn't sleep was all because of Misaki. She had gotten under his skin more than he would have liked.

At that moment a knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" Mao asked. Hei put his bowl down and stood up. "You should probably go hide somewhere. If it's the land lady she'll chase you out."

"Understood," Mao said as he quickly ran to the open window. Hei made his way over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood the woman who could make him lose sleep just by thinking about her.

"Kirihara-san!" he said in his Li voice. It was amazing how he could easily change himself into his persona.

"Hi Li-kun. Sorry, is this a bad time?" Misaki asked a bit uneasy.

"No, I was just finishing up breakfast. Did you need something?"

Misaki looked at Li's gentle face. So nothing about last night fazed him…He seems to be okay. "I actually wanted to come apologize for last night. I left you alone in that dark apartment of mine."

"No, it's okay. You looked like you were in a hurry so it must have been something at work. I thought it was better if I came home, so I wouldn't get in your way"

"I see…Say Li, when you came back home last night, did you see or hear anything unusual?"

Li looked at Misaki in confusion even though he clearly knew what she was referring to. "No, why do you ask?"

Misaki was debating with herself whether or not to tell Li about BK-201. If he knew he would be able to understand her better and be more cautious with his surroundings. But he could also become paranoid and hate her for putting him in that predicament. Li looked at Misaki's concerned face with worry.

"Kirihara-san, is there something wrong? You don't look okay."

"Li…Is it okay if I come inside so we can talk? There's…something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, come on in," Li replied as he moved to the side. Misaki walked past him and into the apartment as Li closed the door. She was taken aback at the lack of furniture in his small apartment.

So this is how he lives…I know most college students are broke, but this is…

"I'm sorry for the lack of furniture. I don't really need anything since I live here alone. It's a poor looking home compared to yours."

"N-No, it's fine! Everyone lives differently, so don't worry about a thing!" Misaki said with a nervous laugh to follow. Li smiled back at her. "Please sit down on that cushion Kirihara-san; I'll get us some drinks."

Misaki nodded as Li made his way into the kitchen. She moved to sit down on the cushion and noticed the four empty bowls on the small table. Even for breakfast he eats a lot. The thought made Misaki laugh a bit. She couldn't help but look around at the empty room. Wouldn't he have pictures of his family somewhere? What about a small TV at least? It dumbfounded Misaki how Li could handle living like that. Then again, she didn't really know how much time he spent at home.

Coming back into the room, Li handed Misaki a glass of orange juice and made his way to sit down across from her. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Li asked. Misaki took a sip of her juice and forced herself to look at him.

Come on Misaki…If he really is someone you can confide in, then this is the best test.

Clearing her throat Misaki kept her gaze firmly on Li's. "You know that as the chief of police I hunt down contractors…"

"Yes, and you must do a great job at it," Li replied.

His tender tone brought Misaki's racing heart a bit at ease. "Well, not really…You see, there's this one contractor I've been chasing for a while now who always gets away. He's one of the most dangerous criminals out there and goes by the name BK-201."

"Kirihara-san! Please be careful if he's that dangerous!"

Misaki smiled. "I try my best. The thing is…He knows that I'm always tracking him down and getting in his way when it comes to hunting down other contractors. So, last night he threatened me in my apartment."

Li's eyes went wide. Misaki was starting to get more nervous, but she decided to continue. "He saw us together Li, and so he told me that I either had to give up on trying to capture him or you'd get hurt. I don't want to scare you, but you needed to know just in case he goes back on his word."

"Then…you're giving up on catching him for me…?"

"I want to, but…Li, I need to capture him. I need to bring him down and ask him questions. So I thought by telling you it would be easier for me to protect you. I could get some of my people to always be around you where ever you go." Misaki wanted to have both Li and BK-201. She couldn't throw one away for the other so she thought of something that could help her.

Li looked at her with somewhat worried eyes. Inside, Hei was not happy. If Misaki tried to do that then it would be even harder for him to move around as BK-201. Why did she have to be so stubborn? If he could he would just tell her straight who he was and keep her away from all of the danger.

"Li?"

Li snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Misaki. He needed to find a way to keep her away from that idea. "Kirihara-san, I don't think you should break your word with that criminal. He may not just hurt me, but hurt other people like Saitou or your family. Don't take the risk." Hei didn't want to have to hurt Misaki nor anyone around her, but he knew very well that the Syndicate would order it if she continued to be a disturbance.

Misaki sighed, "I was afraid you'd say something like that. At least you seem calmer then I thought you'd be."

"So then you'll keep your word with this BK-201?"

"If you put it like that I really don't have much of a choice. But I could still get you protection."

"You don't need to do that, I'll be fine. You don't want to do anything that might aggravate him."

Maybe he's right…Misaki thought. BK-201 was very clever and sneaky. If she tried to do anything he wouldn't like, he could easily hurt the people she cared about. Annoyed but decided, Misaki took in a deep breath.

"Then it's official. I'll leave BK-201 alone. Thank you Li, I'm really glad you could understand." Misaki was overjoyed by how things worked out in the end. Li didn't freak out or hate her for being targeted. If he was tougher, he would have made the perfect partner in crime, but that was just a distant dream.

"Umm Kirihara-san," Li began to say, "Why don't we go to the cook-out the land lady is going to have. I told her I'd help and it'd be nice to have you there with me."

Misaki felt her heart skip a beat. "I'd like that." Some time with Li, good food and people other than her subordinates could do her some good. It could also get her mind off of BK-201. For one day, Misaki wanted to try and relax and that day had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the cook-out, Misaki and Li returned back to his apartment to rest. It was a fun time getting to know Li's neighbors and everyone else who lived in the building. The land lady kept giving her looks from time to time when Li wasn't looking which made her feel awkward. But overall Misaki had a good time. It was a shame that it had come to an end.

Sitting down on the same cushion as before, Misaki thought she could stay for a while longer before heading home. Li had invited her back in so she could digest and wind down before she left.

He still hasn't tried or said anything…Maybe he really doesn't feel the same way…

The thought that Misaki had desperately wanted to avoid kept creeping up in her mind. She loved being able to be around him and enjoy each other's company, but deep down she wished there was more. The kisses they shared before weren't between friends, something in her gut told her that, so then why didn't Li try to do anything?

Li walked into the room with his green jacket still on. "Kirihara-san, I need to go out for a while. If you want you can stay as long as you want. I'll be back later."

"You're going out? I can take you."

"It's okay. I just have to go drop off some notes to one of my classmates. She doesn't live that far from here."

She…

Was it appropriate for a guy to go to his female classmate's home at this hour? Why didn't he do it earlier or excuse himself from the cook-out? If he were only going to drop off some school work then it wouldn't take that long.

What if…that classmate is the one Li really wants…

Misaki hated herself for getting jealous. Instead of making assumptions she should just ask to see if this female is only a classmate. "Do you take notes to all of your classmates who miss class?" She asked in a joking way.

Li smiled nervously, "No, it's just her."

What…?

"Oh, so she's a friend? Or maybe…someone special?" Misaki said with the best smile she could muster.

From Hei's point of view, Misaki trying so hard to not show her jealousy was amusing. It was a test to see if she really did have feelings for him. From the looks of it, Hei was getting his answer.

"Why do you ask Kirihara-san?"

"Umm, n-no reason! I just assumed that maybe she was since you said you don't do that with other people. Ah, it's getting late and I'm probably making you late! I'll get going too Li-kun!" Misaki stood up. At that very moment her cell phone began to ring. She quickly took it out from her pocket and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Chief! We got a lead! BK-201 may be at a certain event tonight!"

"What?! Where?! Saitou, give me the exact location and I'll head over there right now. Wait; give me one minute before you do that." Misaki looked towards Li. "I'll see you some other day Li-kun. Thank you for inviting me to the cook-out."

"Your welcome, but is there something wrong? Where are you going?"

"Li forgive me, but Saitou found out where BK-201 will be tonight and I have to go. I'll send some of my men to find you, so please don't leave until they get here. Okay?"

"Wait, Kirihara-san! What about…?!"

Misaki ran out of the apartment before Li could say another word. His eyes filled with anger. Now he had to choose between the imposter BK-201 and Misaki. If he didn't go after the imposter, the Syndicate's friend would be killed and it would be bad for him and his group. But if he didn't go after Misaki, she would be killed and it would break his heart.

"Huang, I'm going to be a little late."


	8. Chapter 8

Traffic was an obstacle Misaki wasn't prepared to face as she honked her horn in frustration. She was in a rush and yet she had to be stuck in a line of never-ending cars. If she continued to stay there any longer, she would definitely have little to no chance of capturing BK-201. Deciding what she would do next, Misaki turned her steering wheel and quickly drove her car into an alley.

Luckily she's taken short cuts through alley ways before so she had a pretty good idea on where to go from there. Satisfied with her quick thinking, Misaki continued to drive full speed. It wasn't until something appeared feet away that she abruptly put her foot on the brake and stopped the car. There, before her, stood the criminal she was planning on capturing.

BK-201.

He stood firm and motionless. Misaki wished she could see his expression behind the mask, but she had a feeling it wasn't a pleasant one. Putting her foot back onto the gas, Misaki began to drive towards BK-201. She would try everything in her power to bring him down, even if it meant hurting him.

Dodging the upcoming blue car and jumping onto it, BK-201 sent an electrical current through it. The car came to a sudden stop, leaving Misaki in both panic and annoyance. The contractor was still on top of her car and she wouldn't let him get away. Taking out her gun, Misaki started to shoot bullets at the roof of her car. BK-201 swiftly moved away from the attacks and managed to land behind the vehicle.

Misaki got out of her car with her gun pointed. She was ready for the face off against the enemy. If she hesitated for one moment, she knew that it could lead to her death. BK-201 stayed still, but then took out his wire and wrapped it around Misaki's gun. Just as Misaki was about to pull the trigger, the gun broke down as an electrical current went through it. Misaki let go the gun and kept her stance.

"Damaging my gun isn't going to stop me!"

"I told you to stay out of my way…" the low voice began to say. "So that Li guy must not mean a lot to you, huh?"

"Keep Li out of this! I have my men protecting him at this very moment!"

"Are you sure about that?"

His words made Misaki freeze. Did he know something that she didn't? Could he have known that she wouldn't listen and attack Li once he got the chance? Her mind told her not to let anything he said get to her, but her heart told her to stop doing things that could hurt Li.

BK-201 started to approach her causing Misaki to slowly move back with every step he took.

"If you want to kill me, then go right ahead. I'll be completely out of your way then, right?" Misaki already knew that she was digging her own grave by taunting him, but what other choice did she have. She put herself in that situation. BK-201 continued to walk towards her.

"I may just take to your offer," he said.

Misaki didn't like the sound of his threat. She didn't care if she died, but if she did, then he'd run free. He'd be able to hurt other people, even Li for the fun of it. She wasn't going to let that happen. If playing with him could distract him and keep him away from the location he was supposed to be at, then she'd do whatever it took to waste time.

Turning around, Misaki began to run. To her surprise the same black wire from before wrapped around her and pulled her back into BK-201's arms.

"Did you really think you could runaway from me?" he said. Misaki desperately wanted to find a way out, but he was too strong. "It was worth a try," she said in response.

Behind the mask, Hei was thinking about what to do next. With one shock through her, she would knock out like the night before and no longer get in his way for the rest of the night. But at the same time, he wanted to see how far Misaki would go. Huang would give him some time.

"Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"Yes many. If you let me go then I can show you."

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you go until I decide that I'm ready to leave. You broke our agreement, so now I have to go after Li once I finish my assignment."

Misaki's face filled with worry. Hei continued, "You put this on yourself. That poor guy has no idea of what he'll have to face."

"Do what you want to me but leave Li alone! He isn't someone who would want to fight you or do you any harm. I'm the one who broke the agreement so I'm the one who has to suffer for it!"

Hei was amazed at how far Misaki would go in order to protect his other persona. She never said anything, but the kisses they shared before and the way she seemed to fall into his touch even when she was drunk were other signs that she felt the same way. What if he told her the truth, kissed her and passionately caressed her body instead of going to meet Huang and the gang at the location? He wished he could do just that, but the lives of his fellow comrades were also on the line. He wouldn't betray them, not even for the woman he loved.

"You're right…You do need to suffer, but I'll let it go this time."

Misaki's eyes went wide. Was he really going to let her go? Was he really thinking clearly?

"But I'm warning you, next time I won't be so nice. I'm not known as the ruthless Black Reaper for nothing."

"Why are you doing this…? Why are you giving me a second chance when you and I both know that I won't give up on chasing you? Even though I care about Li, I can't move on with my life until I have you captured…Do you understand that…?"

Hei heard the sadness in her voice and it stuck a dagger into his heart. She was in a deep conflict. She wouldn't let go of her job for anyone, not even Li. It hurt her but she just couldn't choose between the two. In a way, Hei could understand. He wanted to stay loyal to his group, stop contractors and do what he did best – fight and kill…But he also wanted to live a happy life, next to Misaki.

"Do you really want to know why…?"

What am I doing? I can't let her know…It would do nothing but harm her.

"Yes, I want to know." Misaki was having a hard time grasping that she was actually having a conversation with the top criminal on her list. But she was curious to know what was going on in his head. Why he wouldn't kill her like he did with other contractors?

"I'll tell you…But after I finish my assignment."

"I can't let you do that."

"You have no choice. We'll finish this talk later."

Before Misaki could protest, Hei sent a small electrical current through her, knocking her unconscious. Her body was still being tightly held within his embrace. He decided he'd take her with him. He couldn't leave her in an alley where many untrustworthy strangers would appear. He didn't even want to imagine another guy putting his hands on her.

Moving to pick her up with the black wire still wrapped around her, Hei looked at her passed out face.

You need to know…Only then will I really know if this love is worth the risk…

Taking his eyes away from Misaki, Hei rapidly ran off towards the direction of his destination.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about time for the assignment to begin. Huang and the others were waiting for any sign of Hei, but still nothing.

"I'm going to strangle him!" Huang yelled with fury. "Do you know where he could be?" Mao asked Yin.

"No…He's not near any liquid."

"We're going to be killed because of him! I thought you were with him earlier Mao!"

"I was, but then someone came and I had to leave."

"It was Officer Kirihara," Yin added. Both Mao's and Huang's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Are you kidding me?!" Huang asked, "I thought he'd have that woman under control!"

"What happened Yin?"

"Hei and Officer Kirihara were talking. She mentioned BK-201 and told him that she wanted to protect him. Then they said they were going to a cook-out."

"And then?!" Huang demanded she continue.

"And then I don't know what happened. That was hours ago."

Huang grunted out in frustration. If Hei didn't get there soon, it would be too late and the end of their lives. Just as he was about to curse out to the heavens, Hei appeared with Misaki in his arms.

"Why is she here?!" Huang asked in confusion.

"I had no other choice but to bring her. I'll make sure to take her back home once we're done here. Also…I plan to tell her the truth"

"The what?!" Huang yelled.

"The truth about who I really am. I'll take full responsibility."

"If you do that, it'll be your head, not mine!" Huang replied.

"Put her in the car," Mao began, "And then quickly go stop that imposter!"

Hei nodded his head as he moved forward to place Misaki in the back of Huang's car. Her unconscious form brought both calm and sadness to his heart. She was safe, but not knowing how she would respond to their conversation later worried him.

Shaking his head, Hei leaned away from the car, turned and dashed away from the group. Huang, Mao and Yin all watched as he disappeared from their sight as they then turned their attention onto Misaki.

"What if she wakes up?" Huang asked.

"Beats me," Mao answered.

"Hei really cares about her," Yin said as she kept her lifeless eyes on Misaki.

"Caring about her will only bring him down," Huang replied, "How can he possibly be with the officer who's hunting him down?"

"If Hei's planning on telling her who he is, it could either help us or put us in even more danger." Mao didn't know how it would all turn out, but he hoped for the best outcome. Hei had already been through a lot; even now he was working hard and diligently. It wouldn't hurt for him to have some form of happiness in his life.

Even if that happiness was with Chief Misaki Kirihara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki was running to Li's apartment under the shadows of the night. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as something inside was telling her that something was wrong. She ran as fast as she could to get to the small apartment complex. Once she got there, she dashed up the stairs and towards Room 201.

Without knocking, she took out her gun and shot through the door knob, opening the door instantly. Making her way inside, she found Li lying on the ground beaten.

"Li-kun!" she yelled as she ran to his side. Li looked up at her. "Kirihara-san…"

"Li, I'm sorry! This is my fault! I shouldn't have gone after him!"

"No…You shouldn't have…" A low voice responded behind Misaki. Turning around, she found herself looking at the ominous mask and black coated figure. Her eyes filled with rage. She quickly stood up and pointed her gun towards him. "This time I'll shoot!"

"No you won't." BK-201 replied which caused Misaki to look at him in shock. "You can't beat me no matter what you do. In the end, you'll only hurt yourself and have those around you killed."

Misaki grit her teeth. In seconds she pulled the trigger. BK-201's coat deflected the bullet. He swiftly moved to grab Misaki's wrist and pulled her close to him, wrapping his other arm around her while her back pressed against his chest. To Misaki's surprise, he forced her to point her gun at Li.

"Look at his scared face. You're the one that put him in this mess."

Misaki desperately wanted to put the gun down, but for some reason she couldn't. The fear in Li's face brought a shiver to her skin.

"Kirihara-san…! Please, don't shoot!" Li pleaded.

"It's a shame you'll have to die," BK-201 responded as he started to make Misaki put force on the trigger.

"No!" Misaki screamed. The trigger was pulled.

"NO!" Misaki yelled as her eyes opened up in fright. She tried to steady her breathing while she realized that she was in her room and on her bed. It was dim and a bit eerie. Lifting herself up, Misaki noticed that her wrists were handcuffed behind her back.

"What the…?"

"It's for safety precautions," a voice said. Misaki turned to see BK-201 standing near the balcony door. "Then it was all a dream…" she said.

"What was all a dream?"

"Nothing…More importantly, what happened while I was passed out? Did you complete your assignment?"

"Yes and no. I was able to protect the person I had to make sure lived, but the imposter got away."

"Imposter?"

"There's an imposter BK-201 that's been using my image to do his master's work. You must have been deceived by him a few times before I'm sure."

Now thinking about, Misaki felt like it was probably true, but then again how could she really trust what he told her? She looked at him intensively.

"Did you hurt Li…?

BK-201 stayed silent for a moment before he moved closer to her. "No, he's fine." This brought a huge relief to Misaki. The nightmare she just had wasn't one she wanted to come true.

"Do you remember our previous conversation?" BK-201 asked.

"You said you'd explain why you were giving me another chance," Misaki replied. It was all coming back to her. He told her that there was something important she needed to know. BK-201 kept his stance near her bed while she looked at him anxiously.

"Misaki Kirihara…The reason behind all of my actions isn't one you'll be too happy to know, but…I think it's about time you know the truth…" With that, BK-201 slowly moved his hand onto his mask and removed it. Misaki's eyes went wide as she saw the face she knew all too well.

"L-Li-kun…!"

"Li is the persona I use to go undercover. I go by the name of Hei."

Misaki couldn't understand what was going on. She was looking right into Li's eyes, but the voice and the facial expression he gave were nothing like Li's. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"How could you…? By being Li, were you trying to keep me away from hunting you down is that it?!" Misaki felt betrayed. She felt angry and upset all at once. The young man she had come to really like ended up being the very criminal she could never catch.

"To my comrades that was the plan, but to me…Being Li was the only way I could be near you."

"What is that supposed to mean?! You were working on getting me to back off so you could roam free! I'd arrest you right now if I wasn't handcuffed!"

"So then what you felt for Li was all a lie?"

"None of my feelings were a lie! You're the one who lied to me! Everything was a lie! Li, our time together, those kisses, everything!"

"None of it was a lie!"

Misaki was startled by the sudden yell. Hei's face looked serious. "Since I met you I've done nothing but think about you. You came uninvited into my heart Misaki, so own up to it. Everything we did was real. The only thing I lied to you about was of who I was. If I really didn't feel anything, I would have killed you when I had my first chance instead of wasting my time playing a love game."

What is he saying…? Is he really saying this from the heart…? I can't tell.

Misaki just didn't know what to believe anymore. Her dreams of being with Li were shattered. This person before her had the same face and the same body, but he wasn't Li.

Hei slowly made his way to sit next to her. His eyes never leaving hers. "I'll give you two options Misaki. You choose which one you want to take. Either you accept that I'm BK-201 and I'll continue to be Li…Or you forget about Li and see me as nothing but you're biggest enemy. So, what will you choose?"

Misaki didn't know what to choose. The officer within her told her to forget about him and do her job…but the woman in love told her she couldn't easily forget about Li. If she accepted, then she'd be betraying her father and her fellow comrades. Why did she have to fall in love with the enemy…?

Looking into Hei's eyes, Misaki had her answer. "Don't let all of this die…"

Hei couldn't help but smile at her words. "I won't…"

"Let's start this over," Misaki said, "My name is Misaki Kirihara, the chief of the Public Security Bureau"

"My name is Hei, the infamous BK-201. Nice to meet you, Misaki…"


	10. Chapter 10

Was it all a dream…?

That's the question that ran through Misaki's mind. She had been up all night thinking about the events that took place the night before. She had found out that Li was in fact BK-201 and that he went by the name of Hei. The whole thing felt so unreal. A part of her was trying to convince herself that it was all a dream, but she knew better then to lie.

How was she going to look him in the eyes now? Every time she sees him, she'll be conflicted on how to act. It was obvious enough with how she created an awkward atmosphere after he had told her the truth. He probably regretted telling her on his way back home. What worried Misaki more was the kind of face she'd put on in front of her subordinates. She could easily fool them, but deep down she'd feel guilty for knowing who BK-201 really was.

"Why did it have to be like this…?"

At that moment Misaki's phone started to ring. She slowly reached into her pocket and answered. "Hello."

"Misaki! How could you have another date with Li and not tell me?!"

Great, it was Kanami.

"It wasn't a date, we were just hanging out. Is that the only reason you called me?"

"No, I also heard from Saitou that you even gave up going after BK-201 to stay with Li! Don't keep anything from me Misaki! Did you sleep with him?!"

"N-No! But more importantly, how did Saitou know I was with Li?"

"Li himself called from your cell phone last night. He told Saitou you weren't feeling well and couldn't go meet up with him."

He strikes again. I have to admit, he's a good liar.

"Now confess Misaki! What happened last night?"

"Nothing…Like Li said I wasn't feeling well so I decided not to go and come straight home. Honestly, nothing happened that's worth mentioning…"

"Then why do you sound upset? Did he reject you?"

"No! Why do you keep assuming things?!"

"Because that's the only way I'll find out anything! You're stubborn so I have to find a way to get you to talk."

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Look Kanami, I'll call you later, okay? Keep me posted if anything comes up."

"Oh alright, but this conversation isn't over. See ya!"

Misaki sighed as she hung up the call. Kanami was the last person she wanted to talk to that early in the morning. Even though Kanami was one of her closest friends, she couldn't exactly tell her that the guy she fell for was really the criminal they have all been trying to catch. Life just wasn't fair. What did she ever do to deserve it?

Making her way out of bed, Misaki wondered how things would unfold. Could she really look passed everything and continue to love him? He was willing to take the risk of exposing his true identity that alone should tell her how much he must want them to trust each other. If only she could learn more about him. Who he really was, where he came from, his family, and why he decided to become the infamous criminal on her list.

It was going to be tricky, but she had to know who Hei was before anything else could happen.

xxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you told her!" Huang yelled while fueling with rage. The group had assembled at the park to discuss the night before, but none of them were expecting a surprise from Hei. "I'm sure Hei has a good reason," Mao said while looking at the stocky man walking back and forth.

"Good reason?! I'd like to hear what that reason is! Tell us Hei!"

Hei looked at the three with an expressionless face. "Now that she knows she'll hesitate to do anything"

"Are you sure about that?! I don't think that woman loves you so much that she'd keep herself from arresting you! She didn't even listen to you when you threatened Li!"

"That was different. She would have never imagined that Li and BK-201 were the same person. Now that she knows, she won't go after me anymore."

Huang had the sudden urge to smack Hei right then and there. If Misaki continued to interfere with their assignments, they'd be history. He didn't understand Hei's actions. Since the beginning the guy had been doing a great job at keeping his identity hidden, so why now did he decide to sabotage that?

Yin looked over at Hei with her emotionless eyes. "What do you plan to do now Hei?"

"I'll continue with any other assignments. We have to stop that imposter and eliminate his master."

"What about Misaki?" Mao asked.

"Leave her to me," Hei said.

xxxxxxxxx

The day had been slow. Misaki passed most of her time in her office. When she arrived, the first thing she was asked by Saitou was whether she was feeling well. Of course, she said she was fine and to leave her alone unless something came up. After that no one saw or heard from her for the rest of the day. While trying to go through some criminal profiles and get some actual work done, Misaki kept going back to BK-201's file.

While looking at the file and reading all of the information over and over, she still had a hard time placing Li's face on it. She was impressed at the acting skills he had, but at the same time she felt angry for not being able to tell sooner, even though there was always some hint of suspicion. Perhaps she always brushed it off because she didn't want to fathom the thought of Li being BK-201. Sadly, reality had hit her and she had no idea how to deal with it.

What am I going to do…?

Staring at BK-201's profile, Misaki didn't hear the door open. "Umm, Chief, Li's here to see you." Misaki's eyes went wide as she instantly turned her head to the side. There, standing at the doorway, were Saitou and Li.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time Kirihara-san?" he asked with worry. Misaki didn't know if he really was sorry or just saying it for show. "No, I was just wrapping things up here. Saitou, you can head on home. I'll leave in a bit."

"Yes chief. See ya Li!" With a smile Saitou turned around and walked away, allowing Hei to close the door. He turned back to look at Misaki, but this time with an expressionless face. "We need to talk."

Misaki quickly took BK-201's file off of her computer and turned to look back at him. "About what happened last night?" Hei nodded. "I thought we could go somewhere and talk, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, just let me finish here and we can get going." Her heart was racing too fast. She didn't know whether she was nervous about going out or talking. While she was exiting out of some other criminal profiles she had opened, she could feel Hei's eyes on her. "I-Is there something on my face?" she asked nervously.

"No, you just look really nervous."

"R-Really?" Damn it Misaki, compose yourself!

"Is it because of what I told you that you're not sure how to act around me now?"

Misaki froze. Bingo, Hei thought.

"No, that's not it! I just….I…!" Misaki was acting nothing like herself. She didn't know what to say, her palms were getting sweaty and she could hear her loud heart beating in her ears. Without realizing, Hei had walked over to her and before she could move away, he had turned her chair around and had his hands on the chair's armrests. His face was now leaning down inches away from hers.

"There's something else I've wanted to talk about, but I don't know if I should bring it up," he said while keeping his eyes on hers. "If we're going to talk, I think we should talk about anything and everything if we're going to work together," Misaki replied.

"You're right…First of all, where should we go?"

If Kanami sees us, she's going to give me hell! Then the only other place is…

"Let's go to my apartment. We can order delivery from there," Misaki said.

If things worked out, that very night she would learn the entire truth about Hei. Once she knew everything, she'd know whether this love was really worth the risk.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride back to the apartment was a quiet one. Neither Misaki nor Hei initiated a conversation. Misaki had thought about putting on some music, but she didn't want to annoy him with music he probably didn't like.

The silence was causing her anxiety level to go up. She felt like an accomplice just by knowing he was BK-201. If that wasn't bad enough, now everyone in her department would suspect something was going on between them. Misaki also wondered about their relationship. Could they be considered friends? They went out together a few times and went over each other's apartments, but they had also kissed and were in fact enemies. What exactly were they then?

Arriving to Misaki's apartment building, the two got out of the car and made their way up to her room. On there way up, Misaki made the call for delivery so they wouldn't need to wait too long for their food. Entering the cozy home, Misaki closed the door and turned to look at Hei. "So, would you like something to snack on or drink before we talk?"

"I could eat a snack, but I think it would be better if we talked first without any distractions," Hei replied.

"Alright," Misaki said as she made her way towards the living room. Both of them moved to sit on the couch where silence hovered over them yet again. The atmosphere had turned awkward, but it was only natural under their circumstances. Hei looked down as if contemplating with the right words to begin with.

"I wasn't always BK-201…I was an ordinary person who had someone to protect and care about. That person was my little sister Bai. We always liked looking up at the stars at night. On one of those nights, there was a meteor shower, and that's when Bai became the Contractor known as BK-201."

"So she was the original BK-201?" Misaki asked. Hei nodded his head.

"After that she was recruited by the Syndicate and I decided to join her. I hated the thought of killing others, but it was the only way I could keep myself from seeing Bai as a ruthless killer. I was so skilled at what I did that I became known as the Black Reaper before I became a Contractor."

"And here I thought Li couldn't even hurt a fly."

Hei laughed a little before his face went back to a serious expression. "During Heaven's War, Bai went missing and that's when I gained her power and became the new BK-201. Since then I've been working under the Syndicate so I can find out what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate and what happened to Bai…"

This is what Misaki had waited all along to hear. The truth behind BK-201 was now revealed to her…but, it was a sad story. She didn't know what to tell him or how to react to what she had just heard. The man before her had gone through a lot and now here he was telling her about it.

He must really trust me… Misaki thought. Looking over at his melancholic face, Misaki moved closer to him and placed her hand on top of his. He looked up at her.

"I know you'll find her. You'll be together again, just you wait and see. As for who you are, honestly it's still hard for me to accept it, but now that I know some of your past, it's a little easier for me to look you in the eyes."

Hei smirked, "Is that why you were so nervous the whole ride here?"

Misaki blushed, "Y-Yeah. I'm getting involved with BK-201, what do you expect?"

Hei kept his gaze on Misaki. He started to lean in closer to her, closing the gap between them by a few more inches. "I still need to tell you about the other thing I wanted to talk about," Hei said. Misaki could see the intensity in his eyes. He continued.

"I didn't expect to meet you while working undercover as Li, but I did. The first time we met I didn't think much of you, but as I kept coming across you both as Li and as BK-201 I found myself becoming more interested in knowing you. I'll admit, there was someone before you who stole my heart, but…that was a long time ago. You woke up a part of me that had been dead since Bai went missing Misaki."

Gentle words coming from the heart…If he were Li he wouldn't be so direct, but as Hei, there was nothing holding him back from confessing his true feelings. Misaki felt like time had frozen and she was living a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

"Does that mean…That you feel something for me?" Misaki timidly asked.

"I do," Hei replied, "But I'd like to hear your true feelings too."

"I…I know that I have feelings for Li, but I'm not sure if those feelings can also be for you since you're Li. It's all so confusing."

"Do you mind if I help you figure it out?" Hei asked.

"How?" Misaki responded, clearly desperate for help of any kind.

"Like this…" Hei whispered as he closed the space between them and placed his lips on hers. Misaki's eyes went wide and although she wanted to push him away, something inside her wanted her to give in. Hei kept his soft lips against hers while moving his arm around her waist. The feel of his body so close to hers made Misaki nervous and excited.

He slowly pushed her down to lie on the couch, never breaking the kiss he had started. Not being able to hold back anymore, Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The sweetness of it all was too much to resist. Just as their kisses were getting more passionate, a knock was heard at the front door.

"Delivery!" a male voice called out. Hei quickly leaned away from Misaki and inwardly cursed the food for arriving at that moment. He moved off of Misaki, allowing her to get up and grab her purse. Her face was still red and by her fidgeting with trying to find her wallet, Hei could tell that she was embarrassed.

After a few seconds of looking for her wallet, Misaki found it and walked over to open the front door. With the quick exchange of money and food, the delivery man left with a smile and Misaki closed the door. She looked back at Hei.

"Well since the food's here, why don't we sit down and eat?" she said.

"Why not," Hei responded. He would much rather continue where they left off but he didn't want to push his luck. Misaki walked over to him, clearly avoiding eye contact as she set the food down on the table.

"Listen, I'm not the type of person to have a one night stand so…What I'm trying to say is, if anything is going to happen between us I want it to start off right." Misaki was amazed that she even let those words slip out of her mouth. Before she did anything else, she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. How slow would you like us to go Chief?" Hei asked with a slight grin on his face. Misaki glared at him a bit before looking to the side.

"I'm not sure. You can't really count the times I hung out with Li as dates since we didn't know about each other's feelings then…And it's not like I want to go to a fancy restaurant or anything, I just want to do…certain things before I decide to do anything else…If that makes sense."

"Does that mean you're accepting me as BK-201?"

Misaki turned to look at Hei. "I can't believe I'm even saying this, but…Yes. Although, don't blame me if I end up pointing a gun at you in front of my subordinates."

"Will you shoot me?" Hei asked while raising an eye brow.

"If I need to, yes. It's not like it'll hurt you anyway, since you always seem to escape me."

Hei laughed a little. "I see. Then we'll be lovers and enemies at the same time…Huang isn't going to like this."

"Huang?"

"I'll tell you about him later," Hei said while looking down at her, "Right now I just want to start eating with Kirihara-san."

Misaki smiled. She was being held by the man she had fallen for. They were going to start being a couple and live life together…but they still had their missions to complete. What would the future bring them with so many obstacles in their way of true bliss and happiness? They'd just have to wait and find out.


	12. Chapter 12

A real date…

Misaki was fervently thinking about the night ahead with Hei. He had asked her out the day before and it took Misaki a little off guard. She was still re-running the moment in her head.

Misaki was chasing after BK-201 with her gun out and Saitou right beside her. They chased him into a vacant room.

"Don't move!" Misaki yelled as she pointed her gun at him. BK-201 slowly turned around, but in an instant threw his wire towards Saitou and zapped him unconscious. "Saitou!" Misaki screamed. To Misaki's surprise, the wire had now wrapped around her. BK-201 pulled her towards him and held her gently in his arms.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Hei asked in a hushed voice. Misaki's eyes went wide. "I'll stop by later for your answer," Hei said as he let go of Misaki and quickly made his way out of the vacant room. Misaki stood dumbstruck, her face red from how close they were just a few seconds ago.

"Hei…" she whispered.

Of course it would have taken her off guard, he did do it during one of their showdowns and seconds before her subordinates ran inside. She had to make up an excuse as to why her face was so red.

Sighing Misaki kept her eyes on her computer. Work was piling up, especially with that imposter BK-201 still on the loose. Could she really go out on a date with so much going on around her? Her workaholic side told her she needed to stay focused and work harder, but the side of her that wanted to relax and be around Hei told her to have fun.

I wonder what he has planned…Misaki wondered.

XXXX

Gulping down his 10th bowl of ramen, Hei was planning the date in his head. He'd pick Misaki up at her apartment at six, go to the movies, grab a bite to eat at a restaurant, go to the park to look up at the stars, and then take her back home. It was simple enough. She did say she didn't want anything too extravagant, but Hei felt the need to spoil her just a little.

Putting down the bowl, Hei looked over at the rectangular black box sitting next to the other empty bowls. I really hope she likes this…He thought. Surprisingly, Huang was the one who helped him buy it. He wasn't used to buying something for the person he liked and had a hard time deciding what to get. That's when Huang stepped in and helped him. Huang still didn't like the idea of Hei being with Misaki, but Mao talked him into accepting what he couldn't change.

Hei felt anxious about the night ahead. It would be his first time out with Misaki as himself and not as Li. He couldn't help but smile when he went by Misaki's apartment last night and asked for her answer. She was flustered and a bit mad at the timing he chose to ask her out. But in the end, he got the answer he wanted to hear.

Let's hope this turns out right…

XXXX

It was already five minutes until six and Misaki was trying her hardest to keep her composure. Right after work, she rushed home and had a hard time of choosing what to wear. She didn't want to over-do it, but at the same time she didn't want to be too under dressed. After agonizing minutes of debating with herself, Misaki had decided to wear a white buttoned up blouse, black jeans and black ankle length boots. She wrapped her head up in a high bun and applied a little bit of make-up on her face. In her heart, she knew there would be other girls and young women eyeing him, maybe even flirt with him, but she needed to maintain her self-confidence.

She was ready to spend the night having fun. With that said, someone started knocking at her door. It was Hei and she was prepared for what the night would bring. Grabbing her purse and taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, Misaki quickly made her way to the door and opened it. There, Hei stood, wearing a blue buttoned up shirt and black jeans, while holding a bouquet of red roses.

"I hope you like roses," he said as he handed them to her. Misaki smiled.

"I love roses. Thank you."

"You look even more beautiful. Let's hope I won't have to zap guys away from you."

Misaki laughed, "Please don't."

"So, are you ready to go to our first stop?"

"Let's get started!" Misaki cheered in excitement.

XXXX

Sitting down in the movie theater with a box of popcorn between them, Misaki and Hei were watching an action-packed film. The chases and fights were keeping their attention. Misaki liked how easy-going it was to hang out with Hei. He smiled mostly for her and ignored any other female that tried to grab his attention. It made her feel special. Every once in a while she would find herself glancing over at Hei and see his eyes glued to the screen even while he reached for popcorn. The actors in the film couldn't compare to Hei's fighting skills – that, Misaki knew for a fact.

Once the movie was over, Misaki and Hei made their way out of the theater and outside. "So what's next?" Misaki asked.

"Now we're going to a restaurant so we can eat," Hei replied. That popcorn wasn't enough to fill him up.

"Any place in particular?"

"I was thinking the place you took Li a while back."

Misaki smiled. "That sounds great."

Making their way down the street the two only walked three blocks until they reached the restaurant. After they entered and grabbed a table, the orders were quickly made and the couple started devouring the delicious food.

"Hey, is eating a lot of food by chance something you can't control?" Misaki asked as she took a bite out of her cooked meat.

"Yeah, it's a blessing and curse," Hei replied as he started eating his second bowl of rice.

"It sure is. I have an appetite I can't seem to control either. Kanami always scolds me for it."

"Is Kanami the person you were with that one time we bumped into each other at the mall?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's one of my closest friends. She's probably going to kill me for not telling her about us."

Hei placed a slice of meat onto his plate. "Have you told anyone about us?"

Misaki started to choke a little on her drink. "Umm, not exactly. I mean, I feel like I'll get too many different reactions." Misaki felt a little bad for not sharing the news at least to Kanami. She didn't want Hei to think that this relationship meant nothing to her.

Hei looked out of the window and up at the sky. "I understand. You want to wait until the right moment to tell anyone close to you."

"Thanks for understanding," Misaki said with a smile. Hei looked back at her. He loved seeing that smile on her face. It could make his longest and dullest day better.

"Let's try to finish as soon as we can. I still want to do one last thing before I take you back home." Misaki nodded and continued to eat the food in front of her. Hei looked at her for a few more seconds before he went back to eating too.

XXXX

The stars were shining brightly in the sky. Misaki and Hei were the only ones sitting on the grass, looking up at their beauty. It reminded them of the last time they looked up at the stars together, but this time it was completely different. They were actually a couple and out on a date. It made Hei's heart jump inside his chest.

"I wish we could sit here and stare at the stars forever," Misaki said with her gaze still up at the twinkling lights.

"Do you want to know what shines just as bright as those stars?" Hei asked.

Misaki looked at him. "What?" It was then that Misaki saw the beautiful necklace in Hei's hand. "I-Is that for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" Hei said with a grin. "Here, let me put it on you." Taking the necklace out of the box, Hei moved to gently place the necklace around Misaki's neck. Once it was secure he looked at her blushing face, still in disbelief with the present he had just given her. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful…Thank you Hei."

As if a magnet were pulling them closer, the two leaned in towards each other and kissed. The events of that evening brought happiness to Misaki's heart. Behind that expressionless face, behind BK-201's mask, was a man who created that happiness in her life. Breaking the kiss the two looked at one another.

"You didn't steal this from another Contractor did you?" Misaki asked.

"I wouldn't rob something and give it to a cop, would I?" Hei replied, surprised that she even said that with a straight face.

"I was just making sure."

"Well Chief Kirihara, I should take you home. We don't need you sleeping on the job tomorrow."

"Can we stay for a while longer?" Misaki asked. She didn't want the time together to end. If she could stay with him a little longer, it would be worth the lack of sleep. With a smile Hei wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. It was calm and peaceful sitting there looking up at the stars.

Though little did they know that they were being watched by the imposter BK-201. On his trench coat hid a small camera that revealed everything to his master who watched Hei and Misaki closely. A grin spread across his lips. "So that's how it is…You made a bad move in falling in love BK-201."


	13. Chapter 13

The morning rays seeped through Misaki's balcony doors and into her room. Her alarm had already rung a few minutes ago, but Misaki felt the need to stay in bed a while longer. After the night she spent with Hei, she wanted to stay under her covers and reminisce on everything that happened. She liked the good-night kiss he gave her before he left her alone in her apartment. If love was supposed to fill someone's thoughts with happiness and forget about the world and its evil contents, then she wanted love to fully consume her.

Snapping her back into reality, her phone started to ring on her nightstand. She reached out to grab and answer it. "Hello."

"Good morning Chief! I need you to come to the department immediately!"

Misaki quickly rose up. "Why? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Hurry and tell me Saitou!"

"Miss Kirihara, save all of the questions until you get here."

That voice, Misaki knew exactly who it belonged to. "Stay put November 11, I'll be right there." Hanging up her phone, Misaki got out of bed and rushed to her bathroom. What was going on? Was there new information on BK-201 that November 11 discovered? Or maybe he found information on the imposter BK-201 and the person that has been controlling it. Either way Misaki knew that she needed to hurry.

XXXX

Arriving to the Police Department Misaki found November 11, April, Saitou and Kono waiting for her in a meeting room. "I came as fast as I could," Misaki said as she moved to sit down.

"Well we're glad you could make it Chief Kirihara. There are some things I need to share with you." November 11 said as he kept his eyes on Misaki. "I've found the next location that BK-201 is likely to strike. Tonight there's going to be a nice little banquet hosted by Hikata, one of the most respected men in this country. Apparently, he holds a gem that can be used to weaken Contractors."

"What?" Misaki replied surprised. "I didn't know something like that existed."

"Oh, but it does. It's been kept secret until recently when Hikata used it against some Contractor that was trying to harm him. Since then he hasn't been approached by a single contractor…At least not recently."

"And what makes you think BK-201 will go after him?" Misaki asked with interest.

"If BK-201 gets his hands on that gem, he can become unstoppable. It's a risk he'll most likely take. He can't have a gem like that left untouched if he knows it can harm him."

"Then how do you plan to get this gem from the owner?"

"You're not going to like the idea Chief Kirihara," November 11 replied with a smirk.

"Just go on and say it!" Kono said angrily.

"Calm down, I'm getting to it. Miss Kirihara, the best way to get that gem is through you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misaki asked.

"Hikata is around your age and is said to love being around women. If you can get close to him, then you can find the gem and take it. Simple right?"

"Are you saying you want her to seduce this man?" Saitou said with some panic in his voice. He obviously didn't like the idea.

"That's what I'm saying. It's the best method, but of course it's up to Miss Kirihara whether she wants to do it or not."

Misaki kept her gaze on November 11. If she got that gem then it would benefit them in the long run when dealing with contractors. It would also keep Hei from harm. Thinking about the best outcomes the plan would lead to Misaki made her decision.

"I'll do it."

"C-Chief! A-Are you serious?!" Saitou asked.

"Yes, like November 11 said, it's the best method. Of course I'm going to have all of you present as my back-up if anything is to go wrong."

"Of course," November 11 replied.

"Then it's settled. Let's make a full plan for tonight's mission."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads. Misaki wouldn't fail in this assignment. While thinking of a strategy, she was also thinking about Hei. He most likely had the same information and would be there too. She hoped it all went well, for the both of them.

XXXX

"A gem?"

Hei was over Huang's apartment along with Yin and Mao. Huang had called them all over to discuss their next assignment that would take place that very night.

"Yes, there's a gem that can be used against Contractors."

"Like kryptonite against Super Man?" Hei asked.

"Yes, just like that," Huang replied, "So you need to be careful when trying to get it. Of course the best way to steal it is by being Li. I've already gotten you a job at the hotel as a maintenance employee. You'll have to find out what room he's in yourself."

"That should be easy. What will be a hassle is coming across that imposter." Hei still didn't like the fact that there was a copy of himself roaming free. He needed to destroy it and he made it a goal to do so that very night.

"Hei, Misaki will most likely be there too," Mao said.

"You better keep that woman under control," Huang responded in a threatening voice.

"Misaki won't get in my way. So the rest of you can stand by in case anything happens." Hei already knew that Misaki would hear about it and he knew that he couldn't talk her out of going. It was okay if they were both going for the same purpose, but he needed the gem more then she did. The Syndicate made it clear that they needed to succeed in this assignment.

With his signature expressionless face, Hei stood up and made his way to the front door. "I'll meet you all there." Before anyone could answer back, Hei had already opened the door and left.

XXXX

"Couldn't you have picked a dress that wasn't this tight or revealing Kanami?"

Misaki was looking at herself in the body length mirror while Kanami stood beside her. She was wearing a tight long black dress that showed some cleavage and had a slit to expose her leg.

"You have to seduce this man right? So, you need a dress that can expose your best assets," Kanami replied with a smile. "Besides Misaki, you look amazing. He's definitely going to want you."

"That's the last thing I want to hear," Misaki said while trying to cover herself up, but after a while of fumbling, she realized that it was hopeless. It was embarrassing, but she knew it had to be done.

"Hey Misaki, you haven't updated me recently. Has anything happened between you and Li?"

Misaki felt a knot in her stomach. She was debating with herself for a while on whether she should tell Kanami. Then again, it didn't seem like the right time to tell her that they were in fact going out.

"Ah, no, nothing's happened. But if anything does I'll make sure to let you know."

"Aww, how long is he going to make you wait? Do you think he's faking that innocent act and waiting for the right moment to pounce? Oh, Misaki! I already envy you!"

"Kanami! Let's just forget about it and focus on the assignment. Saitou and the rest will be in contact with you if anything happens. So stay alert."

"Yes Miss Kirihara. Stay safe and show that man your womanly charm."

Misaki nodded her head and smiled before she left. It was show time.

XXXX

The banquet was already filled with people dancing, mingling and eating. Misaki walked in alone and looked around to spot her target. She noticed the many eyes on her, but tried her best to pay no mind to them. It annoyed her, knowing that those very eyes were undressing her, but she didn't have time to deal with perverts.

After a few moments of searching, she found the owner of the gem. He was a fairly good-looking person with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was already surrounded by a few young women who evidently wanted to seduce him with their charms.

How am I going to get this guy's attention…?

Misaki didn't know how to really flirt, so she was at a loss. Hating herself for not thinking about the obstacle, she started to make her way to the man.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to know where I can find the host of this banquet?"

"That would me," Hikata said as he moved closer to Misaki, "Why is a beautiful woman like yourself looking for me?"

"I wanted to personally tell you how luxurious it is. I'm enjoying myself."

"Well why don't I help you enjoy yourself more? Would you like to dance?'

"It'd be an honor."

Taking Hikata's hand, Misaki made her way onto the dance floor. She was inwardly proud of getting his attention so easily. Maybe she did need to thank Kanami for choosing the right dress. Now all she had to do was get this guy to fall for her and lead her to his room. So far all was going to plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Misaki was the envy of all the single women present. She had been dancing with the host for almost four songs. Every now and then she would catch him looking down instead of up. He'd quickly catch himself and smile at her. If she was able to, she would have hurt him for being a pervert. Sadly, she couldn't act on her emotions. As a professional cop, she'd have to control her desires and face the task at hand.

"You know, I didn't catch your name," Hikata said as he kept his eyes on Misaki.

"It's Ayumi," Misaki replied.

"Ayumi…A beautiful name to match a beautiful woman."

"I feel flattered with Hikata-san's compliments."

"Allow me to shower you with more compliments. Let's go to my room and continue talking there, shall we?"

"Lead the way Hikata-san," Misaki replied with a smile.

XXXX

Hikata was staying in room 410. It was a spacious room with a queen sized bed that was covered in elegant white sheets. The paintings hanging on the walls and the table that held a bottle of Champaign and glasses were the next few items that Misaki noticed.

Where could that gem be…? Misaki wondered. Without realizing it, Hikata had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. It caused a shiver to run up her spine.

"I find you very attractive Ayumi. Wondering how you look without this dress on is driving me crazy."

"Hikata-san, we shouldn't be in such a rush!" Misaki replied in a somewhat panicked voice. It didn't feel right being so close to another man that wasn't Hei. She hadn't even gone further with the man she loved, so she definitely wasn't going to do anything with a man she hardly knew.

"Women are usually eager to be in my bed. Why are you not?"

"I'd rather we drink some Champaign before we do anything else. The night is still young."

"Ayumi, you're becoming a bore. If I misunderstood your intentions then I'll just go find someone else."

Crap!

If she lost Hikata's interest then she wouldn't be able to look for the gem. She couldn't let the plan be ruined.

"Please don't! I'm just a little shy, but I'm okay now. I really do want to be with you Hikata-san!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hikata said as he moved his lips close to Misaki's neck, "Let's move to the bed."

With her heart racing, Misaki slowly made her way towards the bed with Hikata right behind her. Moving onto the bed, Misaki felt like kicking the guy in his most private area and body slamming him to the ground. Unfortunately for her, he was skilled in martial arts from what November 11 told her. She was also skilled, but there was no telling how it'd go and who would win. So for the sake of the plan, Misaki laid herself down while Hikata hovered over. It didn't take long for him to place his lips on her neck and trail kisses down it.

What should I do…?

Filled with uncertainty and worry, Misaki stayed motionless with her eyes closed shut. How far would she be able to go until she blew her cover? She couldn't let this guy be her first…No, she wouldn't allow that. As if someone had heard her silent plea, Hikata's cell phone started to ring. He moved away from Misaki in obvious annoyance and answered it.

"What is it? …Can't you entertain him for a while? I'm a little busy at the moment…Alright fine, I'll be there." Hanging up the phone Hikata turned his attention back on Misaki. "It looks like I'm needed, but don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked.

"An acquaintance of mine has arrived and wishes to see me. The old bag of bones is taking my time away from you."

"It's okay, I'll wait until you get back…and then…" Misaki lifted herself up and moved closer to Hikata's face, "We'll continue what we started." The seduction in her voice surprised both her and Hikata, but from the look of satisfaction he wasn't complaining. Where it came from Misaki didn't know, but she guessed it came from the panic she had felt moments ago.

"I'll be back soon," Hikata replied as he reluctantly left Misaki's side, turned around and walked out of the room. In a flash, Misaki leaped off the bed. It was time to look for the gem.

XXXX

Moving a cart of towels and bathrobes wasn't what Hei wanted to do, but as a maintenance employee he had no choice. He had gone through the first three floors of hotel rooms and none of them where being occupied by Hikata. The search was becoming a lot more tedious than he had planned and it was infuriating. Knowing that Misaki was somewhere in the same building wasn't helping either.

Now on the fourth floor, Hei was walking through the empty hallway with his Li face on, clueless and timid. Having to knock on doors and ask if the occupant or occupants needed anything was annoying, especially the many women that were willing to kick their lovers to the curb if Hei had accepted their offers of love.

No thanks.

Just as Hei was about to knock on the first door on the floor, he spotted Hikata walking towards him. Luck was definitely on his side. The young host looked conceited, anyone could tell just by watching him walk. If Hei had the opportunity, he'd like to punch that face a few times, just until the grin was completely gone.

Though now wasn't the time to be thinking that way. Li would never think of anything that revolved around violence. Looking towards Hikata, Hei put on his signature smile. "Excuse me sir, would you like me to leave some fresh towels or bathrobes in your room?"

Hikata stopped walking and looked over at him. "Ah, now that I think about it that sounds like a good idea. I'm going to need a lot of them tonight with all the women I plan to have in my bed," he said with a wink. "You know what I mean, don't you?

"Ah, well, not really. You sound very popular," Hei replied in his Li tone of voice.

"Yes I am. I have a beautiful woman waiting for me in my room right now. So do me the favor and leave some towels and two bathrobes in my room for us. It's room 410."

"Yes sir," Hei responded. Hikata left without another word as Hei watched him leave from the corner of his eye. It was now his chance to look for the gem. Grabbing onto the cart, he began to make his way down the hall and towards room 410.

XXXX

"Where is it?" Misaki murmured in frustration as she continued to look around the spacious room. There was nothing in any of the drawers, under the bed, in the closet, or in the bathroom. Misaki was running out of places to search through and it was only a matter of time until Hikata came back. Continuing on with her detective work, Misaki instantly froze when she heard the door open. Looking back, her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Hei!"

"Misaki?" Hei replied in shock. He knew Misaki was going to be there, but he didn't think she would be the woman Hikata was waiting to sleep with. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm looking for the gem. I'm sure you're here for the same reason."

"I am…Were you seducing Hikata in order to get in here?"

He hit the nail on the head.

"Well I, uh, yes, it was the best method."

"Did he kiss you…or touch you?"

Misaki saw the jealousy in Hei's eyes. In a way they were alluring and in a weird way they were also cute. "He only kissed my neck a little. Look I'm a cop so I could handle it for an assignment."

Closing the room door and locking it, Hei then turned his attention back onto Misaki. "So he kissed your neck…Tell me Misaki, how far were you willing to go for your assignment?"

"Not too far! I was going to try and knock him out before he went any further! Wait, why am I even explaining this to you? I need to look for that gem before Hikata gets back!" With determination on her face, Misaki turned around and started to search once again. It wasn't long until she felt Hei's muscular arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I can see why this dress would get Hikata's attention…" Hei said as his breath tickled Misaki's exposed skin. Misaki blushed from both his words and from the closeness of their bodies. She knew she couldn't lose herself during an assignment as important as finding the gem, but Hei was causing all of her thoughts to focus only on him.

"Was it on this part of your neck that he kissed you?" Hei asked before he gently pecked a kiss on her neck. "Or was it this part?" He moved to kiss the other side of her neck with the same gentle peck from his lips. Misaki liked the feeling of his lips. She yearned to feel more, but the officer in her told her to pull herself together and get back to work.

"Hei…We need to look for the gem before he gets back."

"What'll happen when we do find it? Will you hand it over to me or take it?"

"You know the answer to that question."

Misaki had no other choice but to take the gem if they found it. Even though she knew it would be better in the hands of her lover, she couldn't take the risk of disappointing her subordinates and November 11. Hei tighten his embrace around her.

"What if you tell your subordinates that BK-201 took it?"

"It'll be another disappointment to our department. I can't let you have it."

"Misaki…You're making this difficult for me…" Hei replied. Deep down he had the urge to forget about his mission and submit to his desires of kissing Misaki. Those thoughts would have never crossed his mind before, but now that they were together, it was yet another obstacle he had to overcome.

"Don't you think it's difficult for me too?" Misaki hated being against the man she loved, but there was nothing she could do about it. As much as she wanted to help him, she just couldn't. "What are you going to do…? Are you going to zap me unconscious, find the gem and then leave?" It was the only way she knew he could escape with the gem.

Hei hesitated for a moment. What she had just said was the best way to go about the situation, but then what would happen next? Would Hikata come back and find her unconscious and the gem missing? Would she be held hostage or worse killed? Even though he knew he shouldn't allow his emotions to get in the way of his mission, it was something he couldn't overlook.

"Help me find the gem and we'll figure out where we'll go from there," Hei said, "I won't hurt you…Not anymore."

The sincerity of his voice was enough to make Misaki want to cry. Slowly he loosened his grip around her and let her go. Misaki turned to look at him with moist eyes and a small smile. "I really do hate that I love you…" she said.

Hei smiled back as he placed his warm hand on her cheek. "You'll be my strength as well as my downfall, Misaki…" Leaning down, Hei closed the space between them and pressed his lips passionately against hers. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, Misaki didn't want to let go. At least for a while, she wanted to indulge herself within his loving kisses. Moving his hands down her slender body and to her back, Hei could feel his pulse racing.

This is going to be a long night… he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you found it yet?" Misaki asked as she was looking behind the paintings. It had been 15 minutes of non-stop searching for the gem, but still nothing. Hei was looking through some of Hikata's tuxedo jackets that were hanging in the closet.

"No gem, but I found a lot of condoms."

Misaki couldn't help but blush. "Is that so?"

"He's a busy man," Hei replied in a mono-tone voice as he started to look around the closet for secret hideaways. Everything seemed normal, but that didn't precisely mean that it was. Hei started to feel around the wall and the floor for any hint of a secret door.

Meanwhile, Misaki was feeling around the floor with her heels while analyzing the carpet for anything unusual. The gem had to be somewhere in the room, hidden in a place where no one but Hikata would know. It has to be around here… Misaki thought as she kept her eyes fixed on every inch of the floor beneath her.

Hei was still thoroughly looking through the closet. As his hand brushed against the wall, he felt something. He started to push against it. Before him, a small hidden door was revealed. Reaching his hand out, Hei could feel the energy of the gem from inside. Swiftly taking out his knife he quickly picked the lock and opened the door, revealing a beautiful ruby colored gem.

To Hei's surprise, the energy was now overpowering his ability to grab it. A pain coursed through his body as it caused him to back away. Misaki looked towards him and saw his face contort with pain.

"Hei!" she yelled while running to his side.

"The gem…" He weakly said while trying to steady his breathing. Misaki looked over to the small opened door and saw the gem. She moved over to grab it.

"This is the gem…" Misaki was memorized with the beautiful color. She turned around and looked at Hei. "We found it!"

Hei grunted in pain when Misaki moved the gem closer to him. Misaki realized and quickly ran over to grab a towel and wrapped it around the gem.

"Sorry about that," Misaki said apologetically. Hei stood up and looked over at her.

"It really is a weapon against Contractors. So, are you going to hand it over?"

Misaki was anxious about this moment, when she'd have to decide who the gem would leave with. After seeing what it could do to Hei, Misaki didn't want to imagine what her subordinates or November 11 could do to him with the gem in their possession. Hei saw the hesitation in her eyes. He walked over to her.

"What will you do Misaki?"

"I…"

Before Misaki could finish her sentence the two heard Hikata in the hallway, talking to someone who was with him.

"That's Hikata!" Misaki said in a panic. Hei quickly grabbed her wrist and ran into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it.

"Hei?" Misaki said in confusion. Hei moved to embrace her tightly in his arms.

"Be very quiet, okay?" he whispered while looking directly into her eyes. Misaki nodded.

They heard the room door opening and Hikata entering. "Eh? Where did my beautiful Ayumi go?"

"Where do you have it?" asked the man who had entered the room with Hikata. He was in his 50s and was wearing an expensive black suit and tie.

"What are you talking about?" Hikata asked, "Didn't you want to come have fun with Ayumi too?"

Misaki bit her lower lip in disgust. Hei held her tighter as his eyes grew a bit more intense.

"As much as I would have loved to see this Ayumi, I came here for another reason. So…" He took out a gun from inside his jacket. "Give me the gem against Contractors. I know you have it."

He's after the gem too… Misaki thought.

Hikata put on a grin. "Do you think you can scare me with that gun?"

"I see you're trying to be brave. What if I use another weapon to get you to hand over that gem?" At that very moment, the imposter BK-201 made his way into the room. Hikata looked at him in fear.

"I-Is that the infamous BK-201?" Hikata asked.

The imposter… Hei thought as he grit his teeth in anger.

"No, this is my own little creation. He's an exact clone of the real BK-201. So hand over the gem before I tell him to make you."

"O-Okay!" Hikata responded as he made his way over to the closet. He noticed that the hidden door was opened and that the gem was gone. "I-It's gone!"

The man walked over and pushed Hikata out of the way to look for himself. "Something tells me that Ayumi woman stole it from you."

"B-But how?! She wouldn't know about the gem!"

The man looked over at the imposter BK-201. "Check the bathroom."

Misaki's eyes went wide in panic. She looked up at Hei who looked back at her. He let her go without a word and grabbed onto the towel to take the gem out. His face revealed pain, but he pushed through it and moved to put it inside Misaki's bra. Her face turned a crimson red. Hei leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Play along until you find the chance to run."

Misaki felt like asking what he was talking about, but she was stopped by Hei's lips against hers. He was shaking a bit from the pain, but he was keeping his composure as best as he could. Without warning, he started to lower one of her dress straps and unzip the back of her dress a little.

What are you doing? Misaki inwardly screamed. This isn't the time for this!

The door knob was electrocuted and then the door opened. The imposter BK-201, Hikata, and the man all stood on the other side. Hikata looked at Hei and Misaki in complete surprise as Hei stopped kissing Misaki and looked over at them with a shocked facial expression.

"S-Sir! I…! This…!" Hei said in his Li voice. Misaki looked at him as surprised as everyone else.

"A-Ayumi! How could you…?! With this employee?!" Hikata screamed in utter disbelief.

The man chuckled. "It looks like you were dumped Hikata."

"I'm very sorry!" Hei said. "We'll leave before causing you any more problems!" Hei grabbed onto Misaki's hand and started to move out of the bathroom. In an instant, the man held up his gun at the two.

"Do you think I'm stupid? This was the silliest idea you could come up with…Hei."

At the mention of his name, both Hei and Misaki's eyes went wide. How did he know Hei's name?

The man grinned. "I know everything. This woman's name isn't Ayumi. It's Misaki Kirihara and she's the chief of the Public Security Bureau."

"W-What!" Hikata yelled.

"Now, unless the two of you want a bullet to the head, I suggest you hand over the gem."

Hei's eyes grew intense and without another word he hit the gun out of the man's hand and pushed him away. The imposter BK-201 moved to grab him. Hei quickly took out his knife and slashed towards him, causing the imposter to move away.

"Misaki, the gem!"

Misaki snapped out of her shock and took the gem out of her bra. She held it up and towards the imposter BK-201. He fell to his knees in pain and so did Hei.

"Hurry and run!" Hei screamed. Misaki looked at him but then nodded her head and made her way out of the room.

"Go get her!" the man yelled. The imposter BK-201 swiftly got back onto his feet and dashed out the room. Hei grit his teeth, got up and ran after the enemy.

Misaki was running as best as she could before she decided to get rid of her heels. Unaware, she passed the intersecting hallway where Saitou was calmly pushing a cart of towels and bathrobes.

"Chief?" It wasn't long until he saw who he believed to be BK-201 chasing after her that he understood the situation. Taking out his phone, Saitou quickly pressed a button and yelled "Code red!"

The loud yell rang through November 11's ear piece. The women surrounding him looked at him in concern. He put on a smile. "I'm sorry ladies, I need to get going. Stay charming." With one glance directed at April who was standing near a table, he nodded his head.

Misaki made her way towards the stairs and ran with all her might. Making it onto the third floor, Misaki continued to run down the stairs. She knew the imposter wasn't too far behind. Unarmed, she had no choice but to try and escape one way or another. Leaping and jumping from stair to stair, she was getting closer and closer to reaching the lobby.

November 11 kept his eyes glued on the doors that led to the stairs. They suddenly burst open as Misaki came rushing into the lobby and towards him. The bystanders looked towards her in confusion. Without warning, a black wire came flying at Misaki and wrapped itself around her throat, stopping her from reaching November 11.

"So you did come," November 11 said as the imposter BK-201 made his entrance. The people looked on in fear as some started to run off in a panic. A bullet cut through the black wire. Misaki gasped out for air and turned around to see Saitou and her subordinates feet away.

An electrical current started to appear around the imposter BK-201. It was a powerful aura of energy that anyone could tell just by looking at it.

"Stop him with the gem," November 11 said as he moved away from Misaki. She looked over at him and April before she pointed the gem at the imposter. He automatically started to lose his power and started to stumble on his feet. A black wire wrapped around his neck. Behind him, standing at the doorway, stood the real BK-201.

"Hei…" Misaki whispered.

"Put the gem down so I can kill him…" Hei said in a low threatening voice. Misaki complied as she slowly started to lower the gem.

"Chief! What are you doing?!" Saitou yelled.

Lowering the gem, Misaki kept her eyes on Hei and started to walk backwards. Then it came…a bullet shot though Misaki's chest out of the blue. Her eyes went wide as she started to fall back.

"CHIEF!" Saitou screamed just as Misaki fell to the floor unconscious with a bullet wound to her chest. Another bullet shot through the black wire Hei was holding, allowing the imposter to quickly move towards Misaki and grab the gem out of her hand. November 11 and April started to attack him as the officers shot their guns, but nothing stopped the imposter from running off and away with the gem.

"Go after him!" Saitou commanded. All of the subordinates started to chase after him while Saitou and Kono ran over to Misaki's side. Saitou picked up the upper half of her body and held her close. "Chief! Chief!"

Kono, November 11 and April all put their attention onto the motionless BK-201 that continued to stand at the doorway.

"How can there be two of them…?" Kono asked.

"Should I kill him?" November 11 asked in response.

"Misaki…" Hei said. Everyone heard the pain in his voice.

"Who told you, you could say her name?!" Saitou screamed in anger.

"Take her to a hospital…NOW!" Hei yelled back before he turned around and ran off. Kono stood up.

"We need to go after him!"

"No…" November 11 replied, "Right now we need to take Kirihara to the hospital like he said." Inside, November 11 was still wondering about BK-201's worry over Misaki and about who or what shot her. Something told him that all wasn't as it seemed. Looking down at Misaki, he had the feeling that there was a lot of hidden information and secrets that only she knew…and that he would soon find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Time was Hei's enemy. He felt as if everything froze, leaving him wandering aimlessly through the streets. It hurt him deeply knowing that he left Misaki behind. Yes, she was with her subordinates, but he wanted to be by her side too.

The dark thoughts wouldn't leave him as he continued running. Was she going to die? Would she leave him behind? No, he didn't want to continue thinking that way. Misaki would live and he'd be by her side. He'd find the imposter BK-201, his master and whoever pulled the trigger on his beloved.

Minutes passed him by until he finally made it to the vacant park. There, Huang, Mao and Yin were waiting for him.

"Did you get the gem?" Mao asked as Hei approached them.

"The imposter ran away with it," Hei replied.

"WHAT?!" What do you mean he ran away with it?!" Huang screamed. It would be their heads for such a big failure. Hei took off his mask and glared angrily at him.

"He took it after Misaki was shot. She could be dying and all you care about is that gem!"

"I could care less about that woman! If we don't get that gem it's the end for all of us!"

"Right now all that matters to me is Misaki…" Those were Hei's true feelings. The person he loves was injured and he needed to be at her side. Huang looked at Hei with pure rage. No one expected it, not even Hei, when he felt Huang's fist fly across his face.

"Huang! What are you doing?!" Mao yelled out.

"He'd choose that woman over us. It shows how low he's fallen."

Hei kept silent, his eyes glued on the stumpy man before him. A red mark was noticeable on his face, indicating that a bruise would replace it in a matter of hours. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't have the urge to attack Huang. With one shock, he could even kill him, but he refused to do anything and just stood there.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Huang asked.

"I'll get that gem…Just let me make sure Misaki is okay first. If I fail, then I'll pay the consequences alone." Hei wanted nothing more than to get revenge. He'd stop the imposter and his master. That, he promised to himself.

Xxxx

Coming in and out of consciousness Misaki fought to stay alive. It was too soon to say good-bye. She still had too much to live for. She had to stay alive for her career, for her friends, her family, and for Hei. She could hardly remember the feeling of a bullet piercing into her, the sound of Saitou's panicked scream and the impact of her body falling onto the floor. What had happened after that? Did she still have the gem? Where were her subordinates, November 11 and April? Where was Hei?

A beeping sound started to bring her back, started to fully awaken her from her struggle and catch the glare of the ceiling lights above her. She could feel wires hooked up to her and a breathing mask on her face.

"Misaki!"

Misaki didn't realize that the door had opened and both Kanami and Saitou had entered. Rushing over to the bedside, the two looked at her with relieved faces.

"It's good to see that you're awake chief! We were all so worried!" Saitou said.

Misaki felt guilty for causing them trouble. Seeing others in pain was something she despised. Especially when it came to the people close to her.

"Umm…I think I'll just come back later." That voice…It belonged to Hei's persona Li. Kanami and Saitou looked over at Li who was standing at the doorway.

"Li! What are you doing here? And what happened to your face?!" Saitou asked confused.

"I went to the police station and they told me what happened with Kirihara-san. So I came as fast as I could. On the way here, well…I got robbed"

"EH?!" Saitou screamed.

Hearing Hei lie was like music to Misaki's ears. It brought her heart joy knowing that he had come to see her.

"Say Saitou, why don't we go get some coffee?" Kanami said as she eyed Li with a mischievous grin.

"But why?" Saitou asked clueless to the atmosphere. Kanami grabbed onto his arm.

"Because I said so, now let's go. Please watch over Misaki while we're gone Li!" Kanami said with a wink. She dragged Saitou out of the room and closed the door behind them. It was now just Hei and Misaki. He walked towards her, his eyes showing both relief and concern, until he finally stopped next to her bedside.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said as he gently placed his hand over hers. "I almost lost you."

Misaki couldn't do anything but look at him with thankful eyes. She wished she could take the breathing mask off, take the wires off and wrap her arms around him. Though, her body felt weak and she didn't need to be reprimanded by the doctor, nurses or Kanami for trying to move. Hei moved onto his knees while keeping his gaze on her.

"They took the gem…After you got shot, the imposter ran off with it." Misaki's eyes went wide. "But I promise you, I'm going to find them and get it back. They'll pay for hurting you."

If only Misaki could talk back and answer him, she'd tell him she'd help get the gem back. She wanted to get it back and bring the imposter down. As a cop and as Hei's girlfriend, she wanted to stop the common enemy. As if Hei could tell what she was thinking, a gentle smile formed across his lips.

"You'll need to stay still and recover before you do anything hasty Misaki." She smiled. Hei didn't want to go back and face Huang for the rest of the night. Instead, he decided to remain by Misaki's side until morning. Somehow he'd retrieve information on the whereabouts of the enemy. Only then would he make a move and strike.

Meanwhile in the hallway, November 11 was making his way towards Misaki's room with April. He didn't expect to run into Kanami and Saitou.

"November! Were you able to find BK-201?" Saitou asked.

"No, nothing. So I came to see how Kirihara was instead."

"She just woke up," Kanami replied, "But, you can't see her right now."

"How come?"

Kanami grinned. "She's currently with Li and they need some time alone."

"Li?" November said while raising his eye brow. "Who's this Li person?"

"He's a Chinese exchange student. We met during a mission," Saitou responded.

"So this Li is Misaki's special someone?"

"What? NO!" Saitou replied in almost a scream. Kanami gave him a scolding look before putting her attention onto November.

"We're not sure yet. As far as I know they're friends, but I feel like there's something there. Don't you think it's cute?"

"Cute, no. Interesting, yes. I want to meet a guy who's capable enough to be with the chief of the police security bureau." Indeed, November was curious to know who Li was and how he had gotten so close to Misaki. He started to walk off until Kanami grabbed his arm.

"Didn't you hear me? They need some alone time."

"I heard you, but I don't want to listen," November replied with a smile. Kanami let him go as he started to walk towards Misaki's room with April.

"Should we go too?" Saitou quietly asked.

Kanami sighed, "Sure why not? He's already going. Come on." Reluctantly Kanami began to make her way to the room with Saitou closely following behind her.

Inside the room, Hei was holding onto Misaki's hand. It had grown quiet since he stopped talking and started to think of what he'd do next. The door to the room slowly opened as November 11 and April entered. Hei looked up at him, quickly changing his facial expression to one that Li would display.

"Hello," he said to the blue-eyed man.

"Hello, you must be Li."

"Ah, yes. It's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Misaki's?"

"You'd have to ask her that. I think we're just partners in crime, a friend is another story." November 11 was a little confused. The person in front of him looked innocent and weak. He even had a bruise on his cheek. What was so appealing about him?

"That's quite the bruise you've got there. What happened?"

"Oh this, well I got robbed on my way here. I'm not so great when it comes to fighting," Hei replied innocently. "At least they left me alone after taking my wallet."

Kanami and Saitou entered the room. "Sorry Li, but he wanted to come and check on Misaki too," Kanami said with a disappointed face.

"It's not a problem. I think it's about time I head home."

Misaki looked at Hei with big eyes. She didn't want him to leave so soon. She actually thought he'd stay with her all night. Maybe she was hoping for too much. Hei got up from his knees and looked at her.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning. So please get some rest." What Hei really wanted to say was I can't be around these Contractors. I don't want to leave you, but I think it's for the best. With his signature Li smile, Hei let go of Misaki's hand and started to make his way to the door.

"Be careful out there," November 11 said to him as he started to pass him by. Hei looked over at him with the smile still on his face.

"Of course."

The eye contact between them was intense; at least that's what November 11 felt. Before he could say anything else, Hei was already out the door and walking away. Kanami moved over to Misaki.

"Sorry Misaki. I really did want you and Li to be alone. But two knuckle-heads didn't listen."

"K-Knuckle-heads?!" Saitou yelled.

Misaki smiled at her friend. It was nice knowing that Kanami approved, but she didn't know the truth behind it all. It made her wonder if she'd still approve if she ever found out that Li was in fact BK-201. Shifting her gaze towards November 11, Misaki could tell that he was thinking deeply about something. As if feeling her eyes on him, November 11 turned his attention onto her and smiled.

"You have a good friend Miss Kirihara. But I had to come see how you were and tell you that the gem was stolen by BK-201."

"It'll be okay chief! We'll track him down and bring back the gem!" Saitou quickly added.

Yes, Misaki was sure that they'd do everything and anything to bring the gem back into their possession. She needed to hurry up and recover. It took all of her strength not to get up and leave. She'd have to put up with it and be patient. Soon, she'd back on the streets and hunting down the imposter and his master. Hei wouldn't be the only one putting himself in danger.

November 11 cleared his throat, snapping Misaki's attention back onto him. "Once you're out of here Miss Kirihara, I'd like to have a serious talk with you," he said.

"A serious talk? About what? Oh my gosh, do you like Misaki too November?!" Kanami practically yelled.

"W-WHAT?!" Saitou was yelling in surprise way too much. November 11 could only laugh.

"No, it's about work Miss Kanami. Although I do find Miss Kirihara very beautiful. I sure hope that Li knows what he has."

Misaki felt uneasy with the way November 11 was looking at her. His tone of voice seemed gentle, but underneath it all was suspicion. Could he know who Li really was? It was a scary thought, but Misaki couldn't help but think about it. What was going to happen to Hei if November 11 discovered his secret? Would he have to leave everything behind and run away?

Kanami noticed Misaki's sad eyes. "Hey Misaki, don't worry about anything while you're here and just rest okay? Your father said he'd come see you in an hour so let's show him a smile alright?"

Misaki was grateful for Kanami's cheerful attitude. Thanks to her, she could close her eyes and rest up, at least until her father arrived.

Xxxxxx

It was already midnight by the time Hei arrived back to his apartment. He gently closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He already knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he thought he'd stay up and contemplate on how he'd retrieve the gem. With or without Huang, Mao, and Yin, he'd accomplish his goal. It's not like he didn't care about them as much as he did Misaki. They just didn't understand the struggle of balancing the two.

Slowly walking further into his apartment, Hei instantly froze and looked around defensively. Someone was there. Remaining still, Hei looked around. The door to his bathroom began to open and he quickly ran towards it. Tackling the person to the ground, Hei's eyes were still growing accustomed to the dark. Looking down, his expression changed from defensive to surprise. Underneath him, golden yellow eyes looked up at him along with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again," Amber said.


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you doing here?" Hei asked as he got off of Amber, but his eyes remained on hers. Amber slowly stood up, the smile never leaving her face.

"I wanted to come pay you a visit."

"I don't believe you," Hei said through his teeth. Amber was the last person he wanted to see. There was already too much going on with Misaki being in the hospital, having to track down the imposter BK-201, and getting into a fight with Huang. Amber just stood there, until she finally decided to get closer to Hei.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Misaki Kirihara, the Chief of the Police Security Bureau. You've started to date her."

"I don't see why that should matter to you." Hei was growing impatient. He didn't have time for a meaningless conversation. But Amber thought otherwise as she placed her hand onto his cheek.

"Hei, look at me. I don't want to hurt or fight you. I just came to tell you that you need to stop seeing her."

Hei's eyes grew wide before he backed away from her touch and glared at her. "What does that mean? You're just like Huang."

"I don't want to make you mad Hei but if you continue to be with her then both of you will end up dead. I don't want that."

"I can deal with this on my own. But I won't stop seeing Misaki, no matter what you or anyone else says." Hei was determined to complete his assignments and at the same time live a normal life with Misaki. After so many years of ruthless kill after kill, he had finally found someone who would accept him for who he became and save him from completely losing himself.

Amber looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "If that's how you feel then fine, but I'm going to be staying here for a while. I also want to go after this imposter BK-201 and get that gem, so consider me an ally."

"You're more like my enemy than my ally. Knowing you, you'll take the gem and leave. I can't let that happen."

"Who knows? Anything can happen, right?" Amber said with a cheerful smile. "So will you let me stay with you?"

"No."

"What? But why?"

"You're a traitor. I can't just easily allow you to be near me. Go find somewhere else to stay."

"If you let me stay with you, I may just be able to help you figure out who shot Misaki. I don't care if you don't want to help me, but I'm willing to give you a hand. What do you say?"

Hei stood motionless and silent. What did he have to lose? Yes, he lost all trust in Amber since Bai went missing. But, she used to be someone he was close to. They spent a lot of time together with and without Bai around. Bai even once said she wanted them to get married so they could all be one happy family. Honestly, Hei did consider it in the past. He loved Amber, heart, body and soul.

Still that was the past. In the present time, Hei had only eyes for Misaki and wanted to do anything to be by her side. If he could find the person who pulled the trigger, he'd be able to be more at peace knowing that he brought down the person who put a bullet through the woman he loved.

Looking at Amber, he thought long and hard before he came to a final decision. "I'll allow you to stay here with me. But if I even feel like you're betraying me, I'll kill you."

"Understood," Amber replied with the smile still on her face.

XXXX

A week had passed by and Misaki was finally able to go back to work. After being imprisoned in her apartment to rest by her father and Kanami, Misaki was thankful for getting back to her old routine. Although she didn't mind spending all that time with Hei when he would go over and visit her.

There was still no new information on where the imposter BK-201 and his master were located. There was also no mention on the gem being used on any Contractor. Misaki wondered what was going on. Why were they being silent? It made her feel a little uneasy because she knew one of their targets would be Hei.

Looking through all of her files stored in her computer, Misaki wished she could dig a little deeper on whom that man was. How did he get Hei's DNA and make an imposter? What was he looking to achieve? She hated being left clueless. The answers were definitely somewhere, but where was the question?

Misaki's eyes analyzed every file she opened up very closely. Everything that she read wasn't helping her with her mission. It was no longer BK-201 who she was hunting, but this mysterious man and his imposter BK-201. She remembered his face, but that wasn't enough to help her find out who he was.

The door to her office began to open as November 11 stepped inside. "Can I have a moment of your time Miss Kirihara?"

Misaki looked over at him. "Of course. Did you find anything out?"

"No, nothing yet, but I'm still looking. By the way it's nice to see you back at work. I'm sorry I couldn't go visit you after you left the hospital."

"It's alright, I'm here now. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Please don't get offended, but that Li guy that you say is your friend seems suspicious to me. Not to mention how you followed BK-201's orders of putting the gem down when you were faced with the imposter BK-201."

"I wanted him to bring the imposter down to make our work a little easier. As for Li, he's no one to be suspicious of, he wouldn't even hurt a fly, believe me."

November 11 stared long and hard at Misaki's serious face. "Hmm…if you say so. I just had the impression that you were helping that Contractor. He did yell out your name after you were shot and told us to take you to a hospital."

"That just shows that he has a heart. I can't understand myself why he did that, but that doesn't mean that I've sided with him. I'm still going to hunt him down along with the imposter and his master."

"Good answer," November 11 replied, "Well Miss Kirihara, I'll leave you to your work. If I find out anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks November."

November 11 nodded and smiled before he turned around and left the room. Misaki let out a sigh of relief. That was kind of scary. She didn't want November to find out about her and Hei. It wouldn't end well if the truth came out. Looking back at the computer screen, Misaki went back to her research.

Her phone started to vibrate, taking her eyes away from her computer screen. She glanced at it and saw that it was a reminder that she needed to go to Hei's place. She wanted to see if he had made any progress with finding out the whereabouts of the enemy. Turning off the reminder and then her computer, Misaki stood up, grabbed her purse and made her way out of her office.

XXXX

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" Hei asked a bit surprised by Misaki's unexpected visit.

"I wanted to come and see if you've found anything. Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's just…Never mind, come in. I'll get you a drink."

Misaki stepped inside as Hei closed the door. Walking into the apartment made her remember the first time she came. It was still empty, but the fact that Hei lived there was enough for it to give off a cozy feeling. Sitting down on the floor, Misaki waited for Hei. She was at a complete loss with her investigation so she hoped that he had some news.

Hei came in with a glass of coca-cola and ice. She thankfully took it as he sat down across from her. "It's good to see you back on your feet," Hei said while Misaki took a sip of her drink.

"It's a lot better than being trapped in my apartment all day," Misaki replied. "So, have you found out any new information?"

"We have to go straight down to business when you just got here, huh?" Hei said almost teasingly. Misaki blushed a little.

"What else would we talk about? This is equally important to us."

"I know, I just thought we'd talk about a few other things before we talked about that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I was reading some book where the couple was acting lovey-dovey. I thought we needed a little more of that from time to time."

"I see…" Misaki felt embarrassed with the conversation. She didn't really know what it meant to be lovey-dovey, and even though it sounded nice she was a little nervous about how it would turn out. "So…Umm…Lovey-dovey you say…"

"Don't stress about it. It was just a thought. We can talk about the imposter BK-201 instead."

Misaki inwardly sighed in relief. "Okay, so tell me, have you found out anything?"

"I can't really say…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I may have a clue on where they could be and when they will appear again, but…the source that I'm using may not be too reliable."

"Source? So did you really find something out? If you did then tell me!" Misaki put her glass down next to her and looked intently at Hei. He looked back at her with his famous expressionless face.

"I'm not sure if I should say…"

"Hei! We made an agreement to work together! We both want the gem and we can figure out what happens when we have it, but right now we need to bring those two down! Now tell me what you know! I'll do anything!"

Hei raised his eye brow, "Anything?"

"Well when I said anything what I really meant was…" Before Misaki could finish her sentence, Hei had already pushed her down onto the floor with him hovering on top. Their eyes were directly looking at each other's while their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I'll tell you only if I can kiss you."

"We've kissed before, how would this be any different?" Misaki asked under his gaze.

"This will be longer and more passionate. But if that doesn't sound appealing to Chief Kirihara, I'll gladly let you go and keep my mouth shut."

"It's not that I don't want it…I'm just embarrassed…" Misaki said while blushing even harder. Hei smirked.

"I'll take that as an okay." Slowly Hei began to lean down towards Misaki. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. It started to grow more passionate as Misaki moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She couldn't lie to herself; she loved the sensation of Hei's lips on hers. She loved the closeness and the longing for one another. Leaning away to allow them both to breath, Hei looked at Misaki with eyes filled of desire.

"So…Will you tell me now?" Misaki asked.

"Not yet…" Hei whispered before he claimed Misaki's lips once again. It wasn't really the best place for them to be kissing, that Hei knew, but something in him needed Misaki. He broke the kiss again. "The floor isn't hurting your back is it?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Has that November guy asked you any questions recently?"

"Yes, but its okay. I made sure that he stopped suspecting anything. Now tell me what you know."

"Just a little more…" Hei said as he leaned back down to kiss her. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to go any further, but the way Misaki's fingers were wrapped within his hair wasn't helping him. Moving his hand down her slender body, Hei could feel his desire growing.

"Whoops! I didn't mean to barge in!"

Hei's eyes shot open as he quickly pulled away from Misaki and looked to the side. Misaki opened her eyes and did the same. She was shocked at what she saw. There, only a few feet away, a girl with long green hair and yellow golden eyes was looking back at them. What was even worse was that she was only wearing a towel.

"I just wanted to tell Hei here that we're out of body wash," Amber said with a smile on her face. Misaki didn't like what she was seeing. She didn't like it at all.


	18. Chapter 18

"I didn't know you had company Hei. Maybe I should leave," Misaki said as she started to get up. Hei quickly grabbed onto her arm.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh yes Hei, it's perfectly normal for a girl wearing only a towel to be here," Misaki replied sarcastically. She was feeling jealous and surprised, but she wanted to remain composed. She didn't want to act like an overly jealous girlfriend; it just wasn't what she'd do.

"Misaki, I didn't want her staying with me, but I had no choice. She was the source I was talking about earlier."

"The source?" Misaki repeated in confusion.

"She's a Contractor who can travel through time. Her name is Amber. She was my friend…as well as my ex-girlfriend in the past."

"Ex-girlfriend…" That definitely made Misaki feel a lot better. How could Hei allow his ex-girlfriend to live with him? Misaki looked over at Amber who smiled back at her.

"It's true Misaki-san. I've known Hei for a long time now. We were together for a while before and a little bit during Heaven's War. Oh! I'm warning you now, Hei can be a gentle lover but at times he can be a beast!"

"Amber!" Hei yelled out.

"Whoops! I'm sorry! That just slipped out," Amber responded with a guilty smile. Misaki didn't know what to think any more or how to react.

"I think I really should go. We can talk about this later Hei." Misaki pulled her arm away from him and started to walk off. She walked passed Amber who waved bye at her and exited the apartment. Hei gave Amber a death glare.

"Look I'm really sorry Hei! I didn't know she was here!"

"Just…stay here. I'm going to go to her apartment." Hei didn't want to leave things unexplained. He didn't want Misaki to get the wrong idea. Walking passed Amber; Hei grabbed his green jacket and walked out.

Amber sighed, "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought."

XXXX

Back in her apartment, Misaki sat on the couch and thought back at what had happened at Hei's apartment. She already knew Hei probably had many past lovers; he was the definition of desirable in any woman's eyes. But it still hurt to know that his ex-girlfriend was alone with him. Hei didn't seem like the type to cheat, that Misaki knew, and he said that she was a source they could use. So then why was she feeling so frustrated? Why couldn't she keep her cool and not let it get to her?

Misaki, just forget about it. For now, think only about work. You have a lot to do. That's right; she would submerge herself with work. It was a long day but the night was still young. Misaki got up and decided that she would take a nice deserved shower. Making her way towards her bathroom, Misaki entered and closed the door behind her.

Before she could take off her blue jacket, she heard the door bell ring. Who could that be? Misaki walked out of her bathroom and made her way towards the front door. Opening the door, Misaki saw that Hei was standing on the other side.

"Hei, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you. May I come in?" Hei asked.

"I think it would be better to talk tomorrow. I have a lot of work to get to," Misaki responded. As much as she wanted to let Hei inside and talk, she could still see the image of Amber in her head.

"Misaki…I love you."

What?! Misaki was completely taken aback by the three words that just came out of Hei's mouth. Sure they had been going out for a while now, but for him to confess his true feelings at that moment wasn't something she was expecting. Still in shock, Misaki couldn't move or speak. Hei took the opportunity to let himself inside, closed the door and grabbed onto Misaki. He held her very close, the proximity making Misaki blush.

"Do you love me, Misaki?"

"I…Hei, we still need to talk about that contractor Amber. Why exactly she's staying with you and what you meant when she said she was a source we could use."

As if he didn't even listen to anything she said Hei brushed his lips across the side of her neck. The eagerness in his touch, in his eyes and in his movements was confusing yet exciting. "Hei…" she whispered. Hei slowly moved her towards the white couch in the living room and put her down. He hovered over her and leaned his face down closer to hers.

That's when Misaki saw something different. In his eyes, she couldn't see the love and affection Hei would usually display when they were together. Instead she saw evil intentions. Being a cop helped her read people instantly and the person on top of her wasn't who she thought. Why she didn't realize sooner, she could only blame her clouded mind.

"You're not Hei…" she said.

He grinned, "You're smart. No, I'm not Hei. I'm the Imposter BK-201."

"What do you want?" Misaki needed to stall in order to think of a plan. She couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

"My master told me to come see you. We know you've been looking for us. Now we know that you have another Contractor helping you. Amber, was it?"

Why didn't Misaki realize it before she opened her mouth? She had given away Hei's ex-girlfriend to the enemy. "You have the gem so why are you here? Do I intimidate you and your boss that much?" Misaki wasn't going to cower in fear. She was going to look at this imposter dead in the eyes just like she would with any criminal.

"No, it's not that. I could easily kill you if I wanted to. It'd be nice to see your beloved Hei finding your dead body. But, my master has other plans." The imposter BK-201 wrapped his hand around Misaki's throat. She gasped out for air. "In order to take down the real BK-201, we'll have to use you as bait. It's obvious to us now how much he loves you."

Misaki tried to fight back, kicking her legs, moving her body, but nothing could help her escape his tight hold. She tried to scratch at his eyes but he wouldn't let her. The grin on his face explained it all. There was no where to run and nothing to do. Before the imposter electrocuted her unconscious, the last person Misaki could think about was Hei.

XXXX

Hei had finally arrived to Misaki's apartment. He felt the need to buy roses as an apology for not telling her about Amber sooner. He wouldn't blame her for being mad. He'd get mad if he saw some random guy coming out of her shower. The thought was unbearable. Shaking the horrible image out of his head, Hei started to knock on the door.

There was no answer from the other side no matter how many more times he knocked and waited. Was she really that mad? He inwardly cursed himself for not having a cell phone like any other normal person would, at least for the sake of contacting Misaki. He'd make sure to invest in one.

Giving up for the night, Hei reluctantly turned around and walked off. He'd come by again the next day. He needed to make everything clear. He needed to track down the enemy, destroy them and then finally be at peace with Misaki…That is unless they have complications with who gets the gem, but that's another problem to worry about later on.

XXXX

Returning back to his small apartment, Hei closed the door behind him and sighed.

"No luck huh?" Amber said as she walked up to Hei. She noticed the bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Aww! Hei! You never gave me roses!"

"I don't have time to deal with you Amber. Go to sleep." Hei walked passed the green haired girl and into the empty living area. Amber slowly followed behind him.

"Hei…Misaki's been taken by the enemy."

"What?" Hei said as he turned around to face her.

"This is why I warned you to stay away from her. The enemy would want to go after the person you hold the most precious. They took her and now it's only a matter of time."

"For what?!"

"Either you give in which will end not only your life, but Huang's, Yin's and Mao's, or partner up with me and my friends to retrieve the gem and let Misaki be sacrificed."

"Why can't I save her and the gem?" Hei asked in a bit of a panic.

"If you save her and the gem, you'll still be in danger with the Syndicate. No matter what you choose Misaki will die. Is her life worth the lives of your comrades? Is her life worth all of the pain and suffering you've gone through? Hei, is her life worth more then Bai...?"

Hei stood frozen. All of the options Amber had given him were options he didn't want to choose from. He wanted everyone to stay alive minus the enemies. How would he be able to protect the people he has worked with and the woman he loves? He needed to hurry – he was running out of time.


	19. Chapter 19

Misaki could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She was starting to regain consciousness. Slowly she began to open her eyes; everything was blurry which indicated that she wasn't wearing her glasses. She tilted her head to the side and saw the imposter BK-201 talking with his boss. If only she could get up and arrest them, but she knew it was futile. Her body felt weak and she didn't have a weapon on her.

What was going to happen now? Hei was in danger and she was the bait that would lead him to his demise. The very thought brought uneasiness to her heart. It made her angry at herself for not realizing that the imposter wasn't Hei from the start. It was her fault that she had been captured. She felt like crying over her mistake that could cause the person she loved pain, but the cop within her told her to be strong.

"Ah, you're finally awake Miss Misaki Kirihara," the man said as he and the Hei look alike approached the bed. "It's nice to finally see you again. We weren't able to introduce ourselves the last time we met. My name is Sora Tanabe, but please feel free to call me Sora."

"What do you want with me?" Misaki asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"There are many things I want with you. Of course I want BK-201 to come after you and destroy him once and for all. I want to threaten the Police force by holding you hostage until they surrender. I want to make the Syndicate bow down to me. And…I wouldn't mind taking you as my wife."

Misaki's eyes went wide. Did he just say he wanted her to be his wife? As if she would ever accept to marry him. "Do you really think I would take you as my husband?" Misaki replied, "Don't make me laugh."

"I told you she was a feisty one," the imposter Hei said to his boss.

"Well what if I let you take him as your lover Miss Kirihara. He has the same face, voice and body to that of the real Hei. Wouldn't it be nice to have two men serve you and treat you like a queen rather than one who is constantly on the run?"

"Who do you take me for? The last thing I've ever thought about is marriage. Once I'm back on my feet I will arrest the both of you!" Misaki hated everything that was coming out of Sora's mouth. He had the nerve to act calm and collected as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Sora kept his eyes on Misaki as she glared back at him. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't be saying those types of things if I were you. I'm a very laid back man. But my patience is very little. I have BK-201's life in my hands, and whether you obey me or not will ultimately decide his fate. It's a fun little game, don't you think?" Sora moved to the night stand and poured himself a drink. Misaki eyed the imposter BK-201 who was looking back at her with a grin on his face. You have the same face, but you're nothing like him. Misaki looked back at Sora who was enjoying his drink and thought it would be better to get more information from him.

"How long until I'm able to fully move again?"

"Hmm, probably in an hour or so. But, I warn you now. I took the liberty of placing a beautiful little ankle collar on you. So if you even try to do anything, you'll be receiving many electric shots through your body. A cop being on home arrest, how amusing."

I can't stand this man! Misaki thought, but kept her composure in tact. "I won't try to defy you, unless you try anything."

"I can't make you any promises. You will be my wife in the end. Now go back to sleep." Sora nodded his head at the imposter who moved towards Misaki and placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Misaki tried to fight back but she felt too weak to do any harm. Before she knew it she was already losing consciousness once again.

XXXX

"Chief isn't here!" Saitou yelled out as the other subordinates were looking around Misaki's apartment. They had broken in after Saitou and Kanami had called Misaki numerous times and she never once picked up. It automatically told them that something had happened. Now, the two along with November 11, April and Mr. Kirihara were standing in Misaki's apartment, wondering where the young woman could be.

"What should we do? What if Misaki's in danger!" Kanami said with a worried look on her face.

"There aren't any clues that could tell us where she might be," Mr. Kirihara replied. His daughter was missing and even though he was supposed to maintain his composure, he felt the need to act like a father and hunt her down.

"What if she's with that Li guy?" November 11 said.

"Li? Who's Li?" Mr. Kirihara responded.

"He's a Chinese exchange student who Misaki said was a friend of hers. He might know where she is." Although, November had no clue where to find the young man or where he lived.

"I know where he lives! Let's go!" Saitou quickly replied and started to make his way out of the apartment. Well, that was lucky. November thought as he followed the man. Mr. Kirihara looked towards the other officers.

"Keep searching the apartment and the area. Ask anyone if they've seen Misaki anywhere." All the officers nodded to his commands. Mr. Kirihara, April and Kanami turned around and left the apartment to follow Saitou to Li's place.

XXXX

"Hei! You have to think things through! You don't even know where they are!" Amber exclaimed at Hei who was putting on his black combat boots. He was wearing his black attire, but still needed to put on his shirt to complete the outfit.

"That's why I have you. You're going to help me track them down, save Misaki, kill them and retrieve the gem."

"You're not making this any easier! I told you already, there's no use in saving her. She will either die by their hands or that of the Syndicate's. You need to worry more about the gem. That should be your prime target!"

"Are you trying to piss me off Amber, because it's working. You offered to help me. But if you want to back out now and become my enemy again, then go ahead. It's not going to stop me."

Amber's look of concern turned into an angry expression. She walked over to Hei and pushed him down onto the floor. The irritated face looking back at her caused a sharp pain in her chest, but she ignored it.

"Hei, you've always thought rationally in everything you've ever done. You did as you were told my Huang and lived each day with one goal, and that is to know what happened to Bai. We loved each other back then. We were each other's shields. Why can't you give up on someone who could cost you everything and come with me? We can warn Huang, Yin and Mao. Then the Syndicate won't harm any of you. What do you say?"

"I'll say the same thing. I'm going to go save Misaki, destroy the enemy and retrieve the gem. I'm not running away."

"Hei…" Amber felt her heart ripping in two. She loved him too much to let him go. She didn't want to see him get hurt or worse die. All she wanted was to get back what she had lost long ago and revive it. That's all she wanted. She slowly moved down and pressed her lips against Hei's. His lips were still the same, soft and firm. The only difference was the lack of passion. They weren't seeking her lips or craving them like they used to.

Hei gently pushed Amber away. "End it here Amber. Decide if you're with me or against me. I don't have any more time to lose."

Amber didn't know how to answer. She was at a loss now. There was no convincing him no matter what she tried. "You're going to get hurt in the end. Either way, you're going to lose Misaki."

At that moment a knock was heard at the door. "Li! It's Saitou! Please open up!" Hei quickly pushed Amber away and got up.

"Who's that?" Amber asked.

"He works with Misaki. He's probably looking for her."

"Are you going to open it?"

Before Hei could even respond, November 11 and April had already destroyed the door with their power. They came inside along with Kanami, Saitou and Mr. Kirihara. Saitou and Kanami eyed Amber wondering who she was and why she was with a shirtless Li.

"Umm, were we interrupting something?" Saitou asked.

"How could you Li! I thought you and Misaki were hitting it off!" Kanami yelled out.

"Hitting it off? What?" Mr. Kirihara asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's save this for another time," November 11 said as he moved his attention onto Amber. "February, it's been a long time."

Amber stood up and smiled at the man. "Yes it has, MI-6."

"Wait! How do you know each other?" Kanami asked completely confused with the situation.

"She's a Contractor I used to work with - one of the most powerful in fact. But right now we want to know where Miss Kirihara is. So Li, do you know where she is?" November 11 asked with his eyes now on Hei.

"Li…?" Amber looked at Hei.

"She was taken by the imposter BK-201 and his boss," Hei said as he kept his eyes on November 11.

"Taken? How do you know that?" Mr. Kirihara asked.

"Amber was able to use her chronokinesis to find out. Misaki is in danger and there's no telling what they will do to her if something isn't done and quick."

"Li, how do you know a Contractor as powerful as her?" Saitou asked. Hei looked over at him.

"I know because I'm the real BK-201."


	20. Chapter 20

Stunned eyes looked at Hei in complete disbelief. He was the infamous BK-201 all along and no one ever suspected a thing – well other then November. The atmosphere had turned tense and Hei wasn't sure of what would happen next. All he knew was that the truth had to come out in order to save Misaki. He didn't care what would happen afterwards; as long as Misaki was safe and the enemy was defeated he'd be content.

November was the first to speak after what seemed like forever. "Were you trying to seduce Miss Kirihara so you could easily kill her?"

"There was a time where I had that in mind, but it quickly went away. I love Misaki and I'm willing to do anything to save her."

"So did Misaki know about this?" Kanami asked.

"Yes and she accepted it. I ask that you all do the same, at least until we rescue Misaki."

Mr. Kirihara stepped forward and looked Hei directly in the eyes. "So you've been seeing my daughter?"

"Yes. She's very important to me."

"I have to say that I'm surprised. How in the world did you get my daughter to like you?"

"I don't think that's important right now," November responded.

"What do you think superintendent? Should we trust them?" Saitou asked from behind. He was still trying to process what was happening before his eyes, but he knew if they spent more time talking it'd be time wasted on saving Misaki.

"I don't think we have any other choice. From what I know the enemy is very strong. It'd be better if we had the real BK-201 team up with November and April. Instead of two contractors, we'll have four."

"That doesn't mean that we won't arrest you when this all over," November 11 said as he moved his eyes from Hei to Amber.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, we need to track down Misaki and make our way to her," Hei replied. He didn't even want to think about what she would be going through in the hands of those men. Amber gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it to me Hei. She'll be back before you know it."

XXXX

Misaki was starting to open her eyes after falling unconscious again. She was still without her glasses, but she knew where she was. The conversation she had with Sora before she blacked out came back to her mind and replayed itself. He was using her to get Hei and kill him. He also wanted to make her his wife – a thought that Misaki didn't want to even imagine coming true.

Why did it have to be like that? If Amber didn't show up when she did, Misaki could have been with Hei at that very moment, probably embraced in each other's arms after submitting themselves to love. No one else made her feel the way he did. It was unusual at first even when she saw him as Li, but over time she enjoyed the feeling.

It was silly when she would dream about living together with Hei, working their way up to marriage and possibly, just possibly having one child. Misaki didn't want to let go of her work, but she also wanted to create a life with the person she loved. What had happened to her way of thinking? Is that what love did to someone? Did it make them change their minds on certain things they once thought to be ridiculous?

"Hei…" she whispered, wishing that her voice could be heard by him.

"I'd rather you say my name then his, Misaki."

It was that voice again. Misaki was snapped back into the reality of her situation as she glanced at Sora. He was walking up to her bedside with an overly confident grin smeared across his face. If only she could wipe it off.

"Ah, there goes that look of hatred again. You know Misaki, I'd rather see a smile then that face. You're going to need to get used to it once I've successfully destroyed BK-201."

"You won't be able to destroy him. Hei is amazing at what he does. He won't lose."

"That's what you hope, but it won't come true. Hei will just be another memory. He should have confessed his feelings to you sooner. He'll die knowing that the woman he fell in love with will be in the arms of another."

Sora reached his hand over to touch Misaki's face. She quickly lifted her upper body up and grabbed his wrist. "Who do you think you're trying to touch?" To this Sora only laughed which annoyed Misaki.

"I wonder how the Black Reaper was able to get past this hostile side of you. But if he can do the impossible, so can I." Sora pulled Misaki towards him, gaining a shocked expression from her in return. "Remember what I said before you were put back to sleep? If you try anything I don't like, it'll cost you. I can be a very gentle man, but if you cross the line, I won't hold back."

Misaki didn't like the cold look in his eyes. She knew that she wasn't in the best position to fight back, but that was her nature. If she continued to fight, Sora would harm her in some way. She couldn't get hurt or die. She had to be well enough to help Hei when he came. It was a horrible thought, but it was the best way for her to bring Sora down.

"Fine, I won't fight back anymore. I have faith in Hei and that alone will get me through this."

"Perfect," Sora replied with a grin.

XXXX

Hei was impatiently waiting in his apartment for Amber to return. She had told them that she'd locate Misaki. It had been an hour since she left. What made it worse was having to wait for her while surrounded by his enemies. He made sure to keep his guard up, just in case November tried anything. He noticed Kanami looking around the practically empty room.

"Hmm, how would you and Misaki be able to do anything in here?"

"Kanami! Why are you even asking that?!" Saitou frantically responded.

"You haven't touched my daughter in some indecent way, have you?" Mr. Kirihara asked with a look that could scare anyone away. Hei wondered if he would have been this scary if he would have met him as Li.

"No, we haven't done anything." Minus all the kissing and almost going all the way, but he doesn't need to know that.

At last Hei heard a knock at the door. He went to open it and found that Amber wasn't alone. It was an unexpected surprise.

"What's with that look? Did you think we'd give up on getting that gem?" Huang said. Mao and Yin stood next to him along with Amber who was now younger.

"Why did you bring them?" Hei asked.

"Even if they are after the gem, they'll be able to help you save Misaki too. It's a win-win situation for everyone," Amber replied in a cheerful voice. "I was able to locate Misaki, so should we go?"

"Lead the way." It was time and Hei was ready.


	21. Chapter 21

Could one of the others have found her already? Amber wondered as she continued running down a hallway. She had checked several rooms but there was no sign of Misaki anywhere. Amber hoped that she had been found. Turning a corner, Amber abruptly came to a stop as she bumped into Hei.

"Hei!"

Before she could do anything else, Amber was shoved against the wall and had a knife at her throat.

"I'm afraid I'm not Hei. It's nice to meet you February," the imposter BK-201 said.

"So you're the imposter...I could have sworn you were Hei."

"Misaki was fooled too. I'm a bit envious of the real Hei. He has two beautiful young women after him."

"I'm warning you now. You're no match against Hei" Amber said as she kept her gaze directed at the imposter's.

He laughed. "Of course you'd say that. There's no way you'd say that he'd lose and die. If you did, then you'd hate him. But I know you love him and it hurts you to know that he's chosen someone else. Or am I wrong?"

He was dead on and he knew it by the quick glimpse of heart break he saw in Amber's eyes. It was easy to manipulate someone when it came to love. Amber was in a fragile state and the imposter would make sure to take advantage of that.

"You're not saying anything February. What if I made a proposal? Let Misaki stay with my boss and I'll make sure Hei leaves with you. We can convince the Syndicate that he's dead and erase his memories of Misaki. Hei can be all yours Amber. Just say the word and our deal with be made."

"What about the gem? I need to take it back with me," Amber replied.

"The gem has to stay with my boss, but isn't having Hei better than some gem? Think about it. You've waited so long to be with him again, so why don't you take the chance?"

Amber didn't know how to respond to the imposter's proposal. Deep down she wanted nothing more but to be with Hei and live a happy life together away from the Syndicate. She had no hard feelings towards Misaki, but she didn't want to be replaced either. Hei's life was on the line. A life that meant so much to her since the day they met. She wasn't going to let Hei die in a battle he wasn't going to win.

"I'll take your offer," Amber started to say, "Help me save Hei."

XXXX

"Hei! You can put me down now!"

Misaki felt the strength coming back to her body. She was ready to get on her feet and defeat the enemy. Hei stopped running and gently helped Misaki down.

"Will you be able to run in those heels?" Hei asked.

"I can run in anything. We have to find Sora and the imposter before they hurt anyone."

Hei nodded his head and took out his knife. He handed it over to Misaki. "Since you don't have a gun on you, this is the next best thing. Use it to defend yourself if you have to. Remember, we can't lose or die here. We have to get married and you have to give me kids."

"Wait, where did this come from?" Misaki replied frantically.

"After seeing you in this dress," Hei responded with a smirk. "So whatever you do, fight with all you've got."

Misaki nodded her head. They started to make their way down the long hallway and searched for the others in the process. Misaki hoped that everyone was okay and that no one had gotten hurt. To her relief she spotted Kanami running towards them from the other side.

"Kanami!"

"Misaki!" Kanami yelled as she practically jumped on her friend and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay! Why are you in a wedding dress?"

"It's a long story, but I'm fine. Where are Saitou and my dad?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since we split up. I haven't seen Amber or the imposter BK-201 either."

"Misaki, you go and search with Kanami. I'm going to try and find the imposter," Hei said. "If you come across him first, I want you both to run."

"But I…!" Misaki started to protest.

"I know you wouldn't normally run away, but if he electrocutes you, it might not end well. So just this once Misaki, run, don't fight."

Misaki looked into Hei's serious eyes and after a few seconds sighed. "Okay, but I want you to be careful too."

"It's a promise."

Hei quickly kissed Misaki before he turned around and ran off. Misaki watched as he disappeared from her sight. Kanami gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know, I still find it crazy that you fell in love with BK-201, but he's still hot so I totally approve Misaki."

"Thanks Kanami."

"Alright, let's go find Saitou and your dad. We need to hurry!"

"Let's go," Misaki said as her face turned serious.

XXXX

"I found you, but I didn't find my daughter," Mr. Kirihara muttered under his breath as he ran down a hallway with Saitou.

"We'll find her sir. Maybe Kanami or Li…I mean Hei, found her already."

"I hope you're right."

The two continued to run down the hallway, but came to a stop as they heard someone coming their way. They both took out their guns and pointed them out. With their fingers on the trigger, they waited for the person to come closer. To their surprise, the person was Hei.

"Li! I mean Hei! Did you find Chief Kirihara?!" Saitou asked as he put his gun down.

"I did. She's safe."

"Did you hear that Superintendent? He found her!"

Mr. Kirihara kept his eyes on Hei. Without warning, he pulled the trigger. Hei quickly moved out of the way and took out his black wire. He threw it at the two men as it wrapped around them.

"What's going on?!" Saitou asked as he looked over at Hei.

"You have a good eye for imposters Mr. Kirihara. I guess that's where your daughter learned it from," the imposter said as he grinned.

"Where is Misaki?" Mr. Kirihara asked.

"I had an ally of mine go look for her. I'd prepare myself if I were you. Misaki's going to get married and she's going to need her father to give her away."

"How dare you and your boss take my daughter! You'll pay for this!"

"Will we? Everything is working out in our favor. It's only a matter of time until we win." The imposter sent electricity through the wire and electrocuted Mr. Kirihara and Saitou. The men passed out and fell to the floor.

"Now we wait for BK-201 to appear…" the imposter said with smirk on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Could one of the others have found her already? Amber wondered as she continued running down a hallway. She had checked several rooms but there was no sign of Misaki anywhere. Amber hoped that she had been found. Turning a corner, Amber abruptly came to a stop as she bumped into Hei.

"Hei!"

Before she could do anything else, Amber was shoved against the wall and had a knife at her throat.

"I'm afraid I'm not Hei. It's nice to meet you February," the imposter BK-201 said.

"So you're the imposter...I could have sworn you were Hei."

"Misaki was fooled too. I'm a bit envious of the real Hei. He has two beautiful young women after him."

"I'm warning you now. You're no match against Hei" Amber said as she kept her gaze directed at the imposter's.

He laughed. "Of course you'd say that. There's no way you'd say that he'd lose and die. If you did, then you'd hate him. But I know you love him and it hurts you to know that he's chosen someone else. Or am I wrong?"

He was dead on and he knew it by the quick glimpse of heart break he saw in Amber's eyes. It was easy to manipulate someone when it came to love. Amber was in a fragile state and the imposter would make sure to take advantage of that.

"You're not saying anything February. What if I made a proposal? Let Misaki stay with my boss and I'll make sure Hei leaves with you. We can convince the Syndicate that he's dead and erase his memories of Misaki. Hei can be all yours Amber. Just say the word and our deal with be made."

"What about the gem? I need to take it back with me," Amber replied.

"The gem has to stay with my boss, but isn't having Hei better than some gem? Think about it. You've waited so long to be with him again, so why don't you take the chance?"

Amber didn't know how to respond to the imposter's proposal. Deep down she wanted nothing more but to be with Hei and live a happy life together away from the Syndicate. She had no hard feelings towards Misaki, but she didn't want to be replaced either. Hei's life was on the line. A life that meant so much to her since the day they met. She wasn't going to let Hei die in a battle he wasn't going to win.

"I'll take your offer," Amber started to say, "Help me save Hei."

XXXX

"Hei! You can put me down now!"

Misaki felt the strength coming back to her body. She was ready to get on her feet and defeat the enemy. Hei stopped running and gently helped Misaki down.

"Will you be able to run in those heels?" Hei asked.

"I can run in anything. We have to find Sora and the imposter before they hurt anyone."

Hei nodded his head and took out his knife. He handed it over to Misaki. "Since you don't have a gun on you, this is the next best thing. Use it to defend yourself if you have to. Remember, we can't lose or die here. We have to get married and you have to give me kids."

"Wait, where did this come from?" Misaki replied frantically.

"After seeing you in this dress," Hei responded with a smirk. "So whatever you do, fight with all you've got."

Misaki nodded her head. They started to make their way down the long hallway and searched for the others in the process. Misaki hoped that everyone was okay and that no one had gotten hurt. To her relief she spotted Kanami running towards them from the other side.

"Kanami!"

"Misaki!" Kanami yelled as she practically jumped on her friend and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay! Why are you in a wedding dress?"

"It's a long story, but I'm fine. Where are Saitou and my dad?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since we split up. I haven't seen Amber or the imposter BK-201 either."

"Misaki, you go and search with Kanami. I'm going to try and find the imposter," Hei said. "If you come across him first, I want you both to run."

"But I…!" Misaki started to protest.

"I know you wouldn't normally run away, but if he electrocutes you, it might not end well. So just this once Misaki, run, don't fight."

Misaki looked into Hei's serious eyes and after a few seconds sighed. "Okay, but I want you to be careful too."

"It's a promise."

Hei quickly kissed Misaki before he turned around and ran off. Misaki watched as he disappeared from her sight. Kanami gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know, I still find it crazy that you fell in love with BK-201, but he's still hot so I totally approve Misaki."

"Thanks Kanami."

"Alright, let's go find Saitou and your dad. We need to hurry!"

"Let's go," Misaki said as her face turned serious.

XXXX

"I found you, but I didn't find my daughter," Mr. Kirihara muttered under his breath as he ran down a hallway with Saitou.

"We'll find her sir. Maybe Kanami or Li…I mean Hei, found her already."

"I hope you're right."

The two continued to run down the hallway, but came to a stop as they heard someone coming their way. They both took out their guns and pointed them out. With their fingers on the trigger, they waited for the person to come closer. To their surprise, the person was Hei.

"Li! I mean Hei! Did you find Chief Kirihara?!" Saitou asked as he put his gun down.

"I did. She's safe."

"Did you hear that Superintendent? He found her!"

Mr. Kirihara kept his eyes on Hei. Without warning, he pulled the trigger. Hei quickly moved out of the way and took out his black wire. He threw it at the two men as it wrapped around them.

"What's going on?!" Saitou asked as he looked over at Hei.

"You have a good eye for imposters Mr. Kirihara. I guess that's where your daughter learned it from," the imposter said as he grinned.

"Where is Misaki?" Mr. Kirihara asked.

"I had an ally of mine go look for her. I'd prepare myself if I were you. Misaki's going to get married and she's going to need her father to give her away."

"How dare you and your boss take my daughter! You'll pay for this!"

"Will we? Everything is working out in our favor. It's only a matter of time until we win." The imposter sent electricity through the wire and electrocuted Mr. Kirihara and Saitou. The men passed out and fell to the floor.

"Now we wait for BK-201 to appear…" the imposter said with smirk on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

The energy coming from the gem was unbearable as November tried to regain his composure. He knew that April was feeling the same pain. He didn't like to feel weak yet there he was on the ground. Yin, Mao and Huang had their eyes on Sora. They needed to get the gem away from him, but how? Huang's attempts of facing him head on had failed.

"I have to admit, I'm getting a little bored," Sora said.

"Put that gem away and we'll give you all the entertainment you want," November 11 replied.

"I'd rather not. I need to keep myself from getting harmed. After all, I am getting married after this."

"What are you talking about?" Mao asked.

"I'll be taking Misaki Kirihara as my wife. Therefore, I need to hurry and kill all of you. So, are you ready die?" Sora said with a smirk.

XXXX

Hei was wandering aimlessly throughout the dim mansion. He kept looking around, making sure that he wouldn't be attacked by the imposter by surprise. He had fought many contractors in the past and he had always won. But this time it was different. He was going to face a clone of himself. A person with the same capabilities and skills as him would be his opponent.

It didn't take long for Hei to come across Saitou's and Mr. Kirihara's unconscious bodies lying on the floor. Standing next to them was the man he was ready to fight.

"You finally made it Hei. I was about to go and hunt you down myself," the imposter said as he moved away from the two passed out men.

"Well, I'm here and there can only be one of us."

The imposter smirked before he started to run towards Hei. The two men sent blow after blow to the opponent and blocked the other's attack with ease. They knew they were evenly matched and that neither had an advantage over the other.

"Oh, how low has BK-201 fallen fighting to rescue a cop."

"You mean the woman I love," Hei responded as he tried to punch the imposter. His attack was dodged with ease. The imposter backed away from Hei and grinned.

"She's not bad to look at. I'll make sure to take care of her in your absence."

The imposter threw his black wire at Hei. It wrapped around his neck. Hei didn't hesitate to do the same. He took out his black wire and threw it at the imposter's neck. Electricity ran through both wires and towards the two men, but neither one was affected.

"We even think the same, how nice."

"It won't be that way for long."

Hei pulled the imposter to his knees and began to run over to Saitou and Mr. Kirihara. He reached over for one of the guns, but was pulled away by the imposter.

"I'm not going to let you win that easy."

The imposter pulled Hei away from the guns and the unconscious men. The black wire around Hei's neck un-wrapped itself and went over to grab one of the guns. Hei stumbled onto his feet and ran to grab the other. A bullet was fired into his leg, causing Hei to fall to the ground in pain.

"Let's make your death nice and slow."

Hei grit his teeth and aimed his gun at the imposter. He pulled the trigger but nothing came out.

"I made sure to take out the bullets in that gun. It's more fun this way." The imposter shot again, but this time the bullet only grazed Hei's arm. The imposter started to walk closer. "Do you want to know something Hei? You were betrayed. Right about now, Amber should have Misaki."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I made a deal with her. If she helped me get Misaki, I'd help her take you. She really is in love with you, you know. It's a little sad how love can make someone so naïve."

The imposter shot his gun again. The bullet hit Hei right in the shoulder. He fell back while clutching his bleeding shoulder in pain.

"There are five more bullets. Where should I aim at next?"

XXXX

Misaki and Kanami were running down a hallway as fast as they could. They had heard gun shots and wondered whether or not they belonged to Saitou and Mr. Kirihara.

"They probably found the imposter before Hei did!" Kanami said as she looked over at her friend.

"We need to hurry up and find them! I won't let him hurt them!"

The two women continued to run down the hallway, only to come across Amber at the end. "Amber!" Misaki yelled as she eyed the green haired woman before her.

"Misaki, I'm so glad you're okay. You look so beautiful in that dress too!"

"Doesn't she?" Kanami replied.

"This isn't the time! We need to hurry and find the others!"

Misaki started to run past Amber, but she couldn't get far. Amber grabbed onto her arm and pushed her back towards Kanami who caught her.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki asked.

"It's your fault Hei is putting himself in danger. If you want to save him, you're going to have to submit yourself to the imposter and his boss."

"What are you saying? Misaki can't do that!" Kanami yelled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I love Hei and I don't want him to die. If I take you back to the imposter, then Hei's life will be spared."

"Do you really believe that? There's no way that Sora is going to let Hei live! You're being tricked Amber! The imposter is going to kill Hei and then kill you and everyone else! Please, we have to go and save the others!"

Amber looked into Misaki's pleading eyes. She wondered what exactly made Hei fall in love with her in the first place. What did Misaki have that she didn't?

"Amber, if you listen to us then Hei will be happy. We can't waste any more time." Kanami wanted to help Misaki convince Amber. She could tell that Amber was hurting inside and she didn't blame her. What woman wouldn't jump at the chance of getting the person she loved back?

Another gun shot was heard.

"Amber!" Misaki yelled.

"Misaki, you go find Hei. Kanami and I will go check on the others."

"What if she comes across the imposter?" Kanami asked.

"If Misaki's right and the imposter is looking to kill Hei, then she should come across Hei too. So go!"

Misaki nodded as she started to run away. Kanami looked over at Amber who was looking down with tears in her eyes. She moved over to hug her. "I know it hurts, but you're doing the right thing."

"I know…There's life in Hei's eyes because of Misaki…That alone makes me happy."

Kanami smiled and let her go. Amber quickly wiped the tears away.

"It's time for this to end."


	24. Chapter 24

Misaki was running as fast as she could through the dim hallways. Cold sweat ran down her face as she heard another gun shot. The fear was suffocating her with every second that passed. Her mind was racing with horrible thoughts on what could be happening. She had abandoned her high heels not too long ago, knowing that she couldn't slow herself down.

In the midst of her anxiety, Misaki stumbled upon her worst nightmare. Saitou and her father were lying unconscious on the floor. Beside them, Hei was sitting up with gun wounds on his leg, shoulder and arm. The imposter BK-201 took his gun and pointed it at her.

"So you were able to get away from February. I had a feeling she would chicken out. It doesn't matter how much she loves Hei, she wouldn't want to harm an innocent person over it."

Misaki lifted up the knife Hei had given her and pointed it forward. "I knew you were tricking her. You wouldn't let Hei live no matter what anyone said."

The imposter smirked. "Should you really be pointing that knife at me? It's not going to protect you or him."

He was right and Misaki knew that. A knife wouldn't be able to out match a gun, no matter how fast she was. In order to save Hei, Saitou and her father, Misaki could only think of one way out.

"Let's play a game."

"A game? What kind of a game? Would you be willing to give yourself to me in front of Hei?"

Misaki glared at him with disgust. "No, I was thinking about the game Russian Roulette. Have you heard of it?"

"Misaki!" Hei yelled, knowing what she wanted to do.

"I've heard of it. It's a dangerous game isn't it? Only one person wins while the others die. Are you proposing that we play?"

"I'm willing to take the chance. So will you play or not?"

The imposter grinned as he took out the remaining four bullets from his gun. He dropped three of them to floor and placed one back into the gun.

"I can't back down from a challenge," the imposter replied.

XXXX

Amber and Kanami were making their way to the front doors. They could hear Sora's laughter coming from the distance. Amber came to a stop as she started to feel the gem's energy. Kanami stopped too and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?"

"The gem's energy, I can feel it. If I get any closer, I won't be able to do anything."

"So then what should we do?"

"The only thing I can think of is using my chronokinesis, but it might be risky. With that gem around, I might not be able to hold time for very long so you'll have to quickly grab the gem and bring Sora down."

"ME?!" Kanami yelled out.

"You're the only one who can do it. I won't be able to get near that gem. Do it for Misaki."

Kanami looked at Amber hesitantly but then nodded in agreement. Amber smiled and then started to use her chronokinesis. Time around them started to stay still, Sora's laughter was no longer heard. Kanami looked at Amber's struggling face before she started to run off towards the main doors. The chronokinesis effect was coming and going, indicating that Amber wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Kanami continued to run until she finally reached out and grabbed the gem. She continued to run and made it passed November, April, Huang, Mao and Yin. Luckily the chronokinesis effect lasted until she was a good distance away from everyone. She quickly hid the gem inside her lab coat and saw as everyone started to come back to life.

Sora looked around confused. He noticed that the gem was no longer in his hand. "What the…? Where did it go?!"

"It looks like you're out of luck," November said as he slowly began to stand up. "That's a real shame. Now, it's our turn to have some fun."

April stood up, lifted her hands up and caused rain to pour. November took the chance and created ice shards. He threw them all at Sora who had no time to turn around and run. Every shard hit him, one after the other until he fell lifeless to the ground. Huang, Mao and Kanami all looked on in shock. November 11 turned around and winked at Kanami who smiled back.

"Well now that he's out of the way, we have to go and find Hei!" Mao said.

Everyone nodded and started to run off except for Kanami. Huang looked back at her. "Aren't you two going to come?"

"I'll wait until you're all a good distance away. I have the gem you know," Kanami replied with a smile. Huang nodded his head, turned around and ran off. The crew came across Amber who was lying unconscious on the ground. She was in the form of an innocent child. November 11 moved towards her and gently scooped her up in his arms.

"Good job kid. I'll think about whether I should let you go or not later."

Amber smiled as she started to open her eyes. "Let's hurry. Hei and Misaki need us."

No more words were spoken as they all started to run off in search of Hei and Misaki. They only hoped that they would find them in time.

XXXX

Four missed shots were already taken between Misaki and the imposter. Neither one had a bullet through their head just yet. It was a scary feeling, knowing that your life could end from just the pull of the trigger. Misaki tried her best to stay calm through it all. She knew Hei was as scared as her and that he hated that he wasn't able to do anything. But it was the only way she saw of defeating the enemy.

The imposter took the gun and pulled the trigger at his head. Again nothing came out and there were only two more spaces without the one bullet. Misaki's hand trembled as she took the gun from the imposter and placed it back against her head. She pulled the trigger and to her relief nothing came out.

"It's come down to this," the imposter said calmly. He took back the gun from Misaki and placed it against his head. Inwardly Misaki was hoping that the next shot was fatal. She knew it wasn't good to wish death upon someone else, but this person was a clone of the man she loved. If he was out of the picture, the two wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

As the imposter put the gun against his head, he pulled the trigger. There was silence and a cold sweat ran down both Misaki's and Hei's faces. The imposter smirked and aimed the gun at Misaki. "It looks like I won. I have to say Misaki, you've got guts. It'll be my honor in making you mine."

He pointed his gun at Hei. Misaki started to run towards the imposter, somehow hoping that she could shield Hei from the bullet. A gun shot was fired, but not by the imposter. To Misaki's surprise the imposter was the one who fell to ground with a bullet to his head. The horrific scene didn't make sense to her or Hei until they noticed a golden light coming from the intersecting hallway.

The two turned to look at it and what they saw caused a cold shiver to run down Hei's body. There, walking towards them with a gun was his little sister Bai. She continued to walk forward and stopped about two feet away from Misaki.

"You're a strong one. I can see now why my brother fell in love with you."

"B-Brother?" Misaki responded.

"Don't tell me he never mentioned me! Hei, you're mean!" Bai said in a childish voice.

"Bai…How are you here…?" Hei asked, still shocked by her presence.

"I'm always with you Hei. I exist within you and your power as BK-201. I can no longer be here in my physical form. So I decided to spy on you while I still had the chance."

"But how did you know we were here?" Misaki said as she looked at the younger girl.

"You're not going to like what I tell you, but I think it's about time you know the truth. I was afraid that Hei was getting in too much danger and risking his life for you. Amber kept me updated and I grew worried. So I thought I could kill you but you didn't die so that was a failure. After that I was still scared for Hei's life so I asked Amber to come and convince him to leave you. Again, that didn't work so in the end I realized how much he loves you and decided to come help. I also didn't like the fact that a clone of my brother was running around."

Hei and Misaki both looked at Bai in complete and utter surprise. Did she just say she was the one who tried to kill Misaki? Bai moved forward and grabbed onto Misaki's hands. "I'm really sorry. You were constantly trying to hunt down Hei and as a sister I feared for his life. But I know now that you'll make him happy. Please, promise me you'll make him happy."

Misaki was at a loss for words. She could barely feel Bai's hands within hers. It's as if she wasn't really there. Misaki looked over at Hei who looked back at her. She noticed the tears forming in his eyes. Misaki looked back at Bai and smiled.

"I promise I'll make him happy."

Bai smiled back and moved in to hug Misaki. She then leaned away and walked over to Hei. She bent down in front of him. "Will you also forgive me?"

"You tried to kill my girlfriend, how is that forgivable?"

"Oh come on Hei! It brought the two of you closer didn't it?! I'm really sorry! I was just so worried!"

"I know…I'm just happy I got to see you again. And if Misaki forgives you, then I do too."

Bai smiled and quickly moved in for a hug. Hei gently wrapped his arms around her. He noticed that he could barely feel her. It made his heart ache, knowing that his little sister would never be by his side again.

"Remember Hei, I'll always be with you. So be happy and live your life. You have a lot of obstacles ahead of you. You still need to find out for yourself what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate. Also…Make sure you have the cutest babies and name one after me okay?"

Hei couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's a promise."

Misaki watched as the brother and sister embraced each other. She could see how much Hei loved her. A golden light started to appear around Bai again. November, April, Amber, Huang, Yin and Mao arrived and witnessed Bai starting to disappear. Bai slowly let go of Hei and turned to look at everyone. Saitou and Mr. Kirihara started to regain consciousness as they looked forward and saw Bai.

"Take care everyone."

Hei silently watched as his little sister disappeared until she was no longer in sight. Everyone looked at each other and looked at the lifeless imposter on the ground. Misaki ran towards Hei and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said.

"It's over," Hei replied as he moved his arms around her.

"I should arrest him right now," November said as he eyed the two lovers. Amber pinched his cheek.

"You better not! After all we went through, you better not ruin it!"

"You're such a child," November said as he looked down at Amber and smiled. "It's like old times."

Amber smiled back and let go of November's cheek. Mr. Kirihara, Saitou, Huang, April, Yin and Mao all looked at Hei and Misaki who were still embraced in each other's arms. Misaki let him go and looked into his eyes.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"I'll go to the hospital only if you accept to marry me."

"I'd like a better proposal then that," Misaki said with a smile on her face. Hei gently grabbed her hands into his.

"Misaki Kirihara, Chief of the Police Security Bureau, officer that has hunted me down and has shot bullets at me numerous times…Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

At that moment Kanami ran into the room and cheered in glee. "Misaki's getting married! It's a miracle! Let's see, we'll have to find a dress, book a place for the reception, send out invitations, oh and of course pick your maid of honor, which will be me, and your bridesmaids!"

"Wait, before we keep talking about a wedding, we need to figure out what's going to happen to the gem!" Huang said as he interrupted Kanami.

"Easy, no one found it," Hei replied.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except for Yin screamed out.

"I'll make sure it's put in a safe place where no one will find it. It's the best solution, right?"

Everyone looked at each other before they came to agree that it was the best way to go. Misaki smiled and tightened her grip around Hei's hands. "Where exactly are you planning to hide it?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Don't make me shoot you."

"I don't think I can take another bullet," Hei said half-jokingly.

"Well we do need you to recover as soon as possible. I have other ways of making you talk."

Hei pulled Misaki towards him and whispered in her ear. "Save that for our wedding night."

Misaki blushed, "I wasn't talking about that!"

"Either way, I'm looking forward to it. I belong to you, Misaki."

Misaki felt her heart racing inside her chest. The nightmare was over and the enemy was defeated. Everyone knew who Hei was and had come to accept him and their relationship. They would get married and live a happy life together just like she promised Bai. Life was truly unexpected and unpredictable. The cop and the most wanted criminal would live their lives happily ever after. Misaki was looking forward to it.


	25. Chapter 25

A few months had passed since Sora and the imposter BK-201 were defeated. During those months, Misaki was her usual workaholic self, but the arrangements for her upcoming wedding with Hei were becoming the death of her. Of course she wanted to marry him, but everything that involved the wedding was stressing her out. Luckily, Kanami and her new friend Amber decided to take up most of the wedding preparations on their own.

Picking out a wedding dress was another story. Kanami had tried countless times on getting Misaki to choose some sensual looking dresses. She kept saying Hei would have a hard time maintaining control and not devouring her during the ceremony. Thankfully Amber convinced Kanami on allowing Misaki to pick out a more appropriate dress that was to her liking. So, Misaki ended up buying the traditional long wedding dress and veil to match.

Time continued to pass by and before Misaki knew it the day of the wedding had finally arrived. Nervous and excited, she looked at herself in the mirror already dressed up. Her hair was up in a bun as two strands of hair fell at the sides of her face. Kanami, who was wearing a long light pink strapless dress, was helping her put the veil. Amber, who was wearing a long one strap red dress, was putting the finishing touches of make-up on Misaki.

"You look so beautiful Misaki! I thought I'd never see the day!" Kanami cheered as she finished putting the veil on Misaki's head.

"Hei's going to be speechless when he sees you," Amber said.

"I think everyone's going to be speechless," Misaki replied with a slight laugh.

A knock was heard at the door. Kanami walked over and opened it. In the doorway stood November 11. He was wearing an elegant white tuxedo with dress shoes to match. "Are you ladies ready to get going? The limo's already outside."

"You're looking mighty handsome in that tuxedo, November," Kanami said.

"You, Amber and the bride are looking mighty beautiful too."

"You mean the maid of honor, the bridesmaid and the bride," Kanami corrected with a grin. November couldn't help but grin back. He looked over at Misaki and whistled.

"You make a beautiful bride Miss Kirihara."

"Alright, enough with the flirting, we need to get going!" Kanami said as she ran over to Misaki and grabbed her arm. "Let's go! We don't want Hei to think you're standing him up!" Kanami dragged Misaki out the room with her. Amber giggled a little and made her way up to November 11.

"We should get going too. I don't want to miss my chance of riding in a limo."

November grabbed onto Amber's hand and pulled her close. "You'll get to ride in one again when we get married."

"November, we just started dating three months ago!"

"And, what's the problem? We know each other from the past."

"I thought you wanted to arrest me and Hei."

"I changed my mind. Miss Kirihara and Hei deserve to be happy. You do too. So just like them, we'll change the rules of fate." November leaned in to gently kiss Amber on the lips. He leaned away and smiled while Amber looked into his blue eyes.

They were snapped out of their moment when they heard a car horn and Kanami yelling from outside. They both laughed and made their way out of Misaki's apartment.

XXXX

"You clean up pretty well Huang."

Mao was sitting next to Yin in the first row of chairs. Yin was wearing a knee length spaghetti strapped indigo blue dress and black flats while Mao had on a bow tie. The wedding was going to take place in Mr. Kirihara's backyard. It was occupied with two rows of chairs on both sides of the aisle, flowers, and a white chapel arch.

Mao was marveling at Huang who was standing in a black and white tuxedo next to the groom. Hei had chosen Huang to be his best man and Mao could have sworn he saw tears in the old man's eyes.

"Of course I clean up well! I'm a good looking man!"

Hei ignored the two and walked over to Saitou and Kono who were sitting on the other side. They were both wearing black and white tuxedos. Saitou looked up to Hei and smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"I wouldn't say nervous. I'd say happy."

"Congratulations. Chief Kirihara seems really happy having you by her side," Kono said. He then sighed to himself. "It seems like everyone has someone except for me and Huang over there."

"I heard that!" Huang yelled from the other side.

"Don't rush it Kono. Eventually, you'll find a nice girl," Saitou replied in a reassuring voice.

"How are things with you and Kanami?" Hei asked. He knew the two started dating a month after the whole incident with Sora and the imposter BK-201, but he didn't know any of the details. In a way, Saitou and the rest had become friends; something he never thought would be possible in the beginning.

Saitou blushed a little and averted his gaze. "Uh, well you see, we're doing great."

"More like they're hot and heavy. Once they're alone, it gets wild," Kono said with a smirk. Saitou's eyes went wide.

"Kono!"

"What? It's the truth. It shows how much closer you two have gotten."

"He's right on that," Hei added.

Saitou smiled nervously and decided to change the subject to save himself from more embarrassment. "So where are you planning to take Chief Kirihara on your honeymoon?"

"Mr. Kirihara paid for us to stay two weeks in a really nice resort. He thought it would be good for Misaki to get away from work for a while."

"It's going to be weird not having her around for that long," Kono said.

"It's also going to be hard for her, but she couldn't decline her dad's gracious wedding gift. Which means I'll have her all to myself," Hei said with a smirk. At that moment, Kanami, Amber and November 11 walked into the backyard.

"Misaki's here! Let's start the wedding!" Kanami cheerfully yelled as she made her way up to the front. November 11 went to stand next to April in the second row of chairs. Amber walked over to stand next to Kanami. Hei walked to the front and stood next to the priest. The orchestra Mr. Kirihara had hired started to play music as Mr. Kirihara and Misaki appeared walking.

Hei could see Misaki's face behind the white veil and it made his heart jump inside his chest. She looked beautiful and soon she would be his wife. Mr. Kirihara and Misaki finally made it to Hei. The father and daughter exchanged hugs before he gave her hand to Hei. The couple smiled at one another and turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to bring together Misaki Kirihara and Hei under the witness of family, friends and God. I will now allow the two of you to say your vows to one another."

Hei held onto Misaki's hands tighter and looked directly into her eyes. "Misaki, you brought love and happiness back into my life when I was lost. You sparked up emotions in me that I thought I had once abandoned. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the man I am today." Hei grabbed a ring from the priest and started to place it on Misaki's finger. "With this ring, I show my love and affection for you. I'll be there with you through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Misaki smiled. "Hei, you were an unexpected person that I never planned to fall into my life. You showed me that I could fall in love with someone and have him fall in love with me for who I am. You accepted me as a cop and as a woman. We've had the wildest adventures and a strange relationship, but in the end, they brought us closer." Misaki grabbed the other ring from the priest and started to place it on Hei's finger. "I'll always be there for you through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Misaki Kirihara and Hei, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hei gently lifted up the white veil and placed it over Misaki's head. He then leaned down and gently kissed her. Everyone applauded at the newly married couple. Huang couldn't help but look away with tears starting to form in his eyes. Hei leaned away from Misaki and smiled.

"Congratulations you two," Mr. Kirihara said with a big smile on his face. Hei grabbed onto Misaki's hand and began to walk down the aisle with his wife. Everyone continued to applaud as they slowly left.

XXXX

"I want to give a toast to the new married couple!" Kanami yelled as she put up her glass. Everyone did the same as they were all at the reception. Kanami had booked a very nice location to host the celebration and made sure that food and music were available. Misaki and Hei sat together as they watched their friends and family moving onto the dance floor and having a good time.

"I'm afraid to see how energetic Kanami will be at her own wedding," Misaki said while eyeing her friend and Saitou dancing.

"I wish Saitou the best of luck. She caught the bouquet so they're next."

"Hei!"

Hei laughed. He grabbed onto Misaki's hand and kissed it. Misaki blushed. Hei looked at her and smiled. "Should we join them and go dance?"

"Yes, lets."

The two stood up hand in hand and made their way onto the dance floor.

XXXX

Night had fallen and the celebration had finally come to an end. Hei carried Misaki into their hotel suite and gently put her down on her feet. He walked over to close the door and turn off the lights, leaving the two in the dim room. Misaki looked over at the bed that was covered in red rose petals and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Hei asked as he approached her.

"I love it," Misaki replied as she looked at Hei.

"I love you Misaki Kirihara."

"I love you too Hei."

Hei and Misaki leaned in and pressed their lips against each others. Hei slowly moved his hands to the back of Misaki's dress and unzipped it. The dress fell to the floor while the two continued kissing. Hei gently picked Misaki up and led her to the bed. Hei broke the kiss and started to remove his jacket and shirt. Misaki watched as he started to reveal his toned and muscular upper body. She was a bit nervous about finally giving herself to Hei. At the same time she felt happy and overjoyed to be with the man she loved.

Hei gently placed his hand on the side of her face. "You look nervous."

"D-Do I?"

"I can easily tell Misaki."

"I'm killing the mood, aren't I?"

"No. I just want to make sure you're comfortable. We can take it as slow as you want."

"Are you sure?"

Hei smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife. "Positive."

Misaki smiled back and wrapped her arms around Hei's neck. They kissed again until their kisses became more passionate. The touches, the sensations, the feeling of skin on skin made them give into their desires and their love. Hei kept Misaki wanting more as they gradually became one and savored it together. That night they couldn't let go the other. The hours were spent repeatedly expressing their love until finally they fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXX

Four Months Later…

"Hei! I'm pregnant! Oh no! This isn't good! How am I going to work now?"

"Misaki, calm down. Isn't being pregnant with my child supposed to make you happy?"

"I am happy! But do you know what will happen once everyone I know finds out?! I'll have to take maternity leave and stay away from work once my stomach gets too big!"

"Well you do need the rest. I wouldn't want you running around chasing criminals with a big belly."

"Hei…"

Hei leaned over and kissed Misaki. He then placed his hand on Misaki's stomach and smiled. "We work fast don't we?" Misaki blushed as Hei looked at her. She was going to have a child with her husband. The image of Hei holding their baby made her smile.

"What is it?" Hei asked.

"I just imagined you holding our baby."

"I'm going to love him or her as much as I love you," Hei replied as he embraced Misaki and pulled her close.

"We're going to need more money to support a kid you know."

"It's hard to balance a stable job with undercover work Misaki. But if you want, I can accept that job I was offered at a hostess club."

"Don't you dare…"

Hei smirked and leaned his face closer to Misaki's. "You know I'm only kidding. The only woman I want is you."

"Good comeback."

Misaki moved in and kissed Hei who kissed her back. They were going to start a family. There were so many things they would have to do before the baby was born. Hei was still working for the Syndicate. They didn't dare hurt Misaki all thanks to Hei knowing where he hid the gem that they desired. They had friends and family who cared about them and their well-being. Everything had slowly fallen into place and the future was theirs for the taking.


End file.
